


The Bet

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Daddy Kink, Dancing, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Law firm environment, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Oral sex on the car, Orgasm, Other, Sansa publicly orgasming, Seduction, Sleazy Petee, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Sansa and Margaery work as associates at Lannister & Stark’s law firm. They both find Petyr Baelish, their supervisor in the corporate law sector, quite handsome but they disagree over one thing: while Margaery thinks Mr. Baelish is very seductive and a sex god in bed, Sansa thinks he actually doesn’t care about sex and that he’s too much of a workaholic to even think about it.One day, they decide to make a bet: Sansa will try to seduce Petyr Baelish to show that he’s unaffected by a woman’s charm.





	1. Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First, I know I have others WIP but well, I'm a shitty person and this AU couldn't stop bothering me so I just had to write it before this ate me alive. I'm following GRRM's vibe of "fuck it if I started a long ass story, I'll write another 100 things in between".  
> The rating is mature for now, but I hope to escalate it to explicit soon. I've also added tags and characters that come to my mind right now but it's open to be edited and added new characters, new tags. For now, that's it.  
> This is creepyshipping at its best, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.  
> This chapter is unedited because I wrote it on the spur of the moment and had to actually post it to get it off my chest. Go figure. Eventually, I'll get back and fix any mistakes.

Sansa had been looking over the same damn file for hours and hadn’t yet come up with a solution for the Baratheon enterprises’ problem. Cersei and Robert Baratheon were owners of the company specialized in beverage distribution and they had been in trouble for the past months dealing with a rather problematic employer who leaked privileged information. Since Cersei was Tywin’s daughter, the founding partner of the Lannister & Stark – soon to have “Baelish” added to the name – law firm, the case was directly handed to Sansa to deal with. Tywin still respected Sansa, even after her engagement with Joffrey was over. Well, he knew his grandson pretty well to know she wasn’t the one to blame for the breakup.

“Psst.” Sansa heard Margaery trying to call her and ignored it. With a yellow marker, she traced the most important statements from the file and made some footnotes to summarize her thoughts and the facts.

“You’re ignoring me but Mr. Handsome is down the hall and he’s coming.” Marg whispered hurriedly before she pretended to be analyzing a file herself and Sansa raised her head to look at the hall.

There he was, Mr. Petyr Baelish, their supervisor, soon-to-be senior partner of the firm, simply the best corporate law lawyer in the whole Westeros. One of the main reasons Sansa accepted the position at her mother’s firm was because the great Petyr Baelish was a lawyer there and she wanted to learn with the best. Marg was also passionate about corporate law and she was Sansa’s best friend, so they ended up working there together.

Mr. Baelish was a rather small man but the way he carried himself, the way he dressed and talked made him look tall near other people. He was always elegant, wearing the best suits the stores in Kings Landing could offer and using the most polished shoes she had ever seen. Sansa had already heard him saying he strives to look elegant _every day_. And he always did.

Marg was trying to act naturally by reading a random file and Sansa snorted. Her friend had a weak spot for older men and often swooned over Tywin and Petyr. Sansa understood it but didn’t share the excessive excitement Marg felt for both men. So, she resumed her work on the file, pretending her friend wasn’t reapplying the lipstick and fixing her hair. Sansa found an interesting breach in the employer’s testimony and started writing down notes to invalidate it.

The first thing Sansa felt when Mr. Baelish entered the room was his fancy perfume that fitted him perfectly. It wasn’t too strong or too soft, it was a striking fragrance. Sansa tried to ignore it and don’t raise her head to look up at him but his voice forced her to do it.

“It seems like you are very much concentrated on the Baratheon’s case.” Petyr was a strong force in any room he was in. Sansa raised her head and looked directly into his green-grey eyes, smiling.

“Yes, Mr. Baelish. I think I found something but I’m going to finish reading it all before I draw my conclusions.”

“Good. When you finish it, come to my office and we’ll discuss it. I just can’t handle Cersei complaining about this anymore, she comes to our office just to whine about it.” He rolled his eyes and turned around to face Marg. “Good morning, Ms. Tyrell.”

“Good morning. Mr. Baelish.” Marg smiled brightly and Sansa held her need to laugh.

“Are you done with the Corbray’s case?” Baelish leaned on her desk, taking the file from her desk and examining it. “Or are you still looking at last week’s case? I thought you said you were done.”

“No, yes, I am done. I was making sure everything was done correctly so I can pass on to Tywin Lannister.” She tried to lie but he seemed to see her discomfort, raising an eyebrow.

“Be quick then, the Corbray’s case is very urgent and I need it by the end of this week.” He gave her back the file and winked. “Have a good morning, my ladies.” With that, he left their company with an easy smile on his lips.

Marg gave Sansa a frustrated look. “He’s too handsome.” She groaned and Sansa nodded her head.

“He knows it.” Sansa pointed out. “You don’t need to drool all over him. It makes you look silly, Marg.”

“I know, I just can’t help myself.” Marg bit her lower lip. “How come you don’t get affected by him? He’s extremely charming, Sansa.”

“I think he’s charming too but I just don’t drool over men anymore.” Sansa used to be that type of girl who dreamed about a prince charming and romantic stories and happily ever after but after her engagement, she toughed up. When nothing seemed to soothe the pain of being rejected, she resorted to her studies, drowning herself into it. And she found out she was smart and that she had a future ahead. Boys be damned, she was going to take care of her education. That drove her to be the best in class and to be highly appraised in the office. Sansa didn’t have the time to make a fool of herself in front of Baelish, no matter how charming she thought he was.

“I think… you’re kinda into him and don’t want to say it.” Marg suggested, raising an eyebrow to her. Sansa looked back in disbelief.

“Now you’re just being silly, Marg.” Sansa resumed her reading of the file but Margaery didn’t seem to be willing to drop the subject.

“He looks like someone who knows what to do in bed, you know? Those type of guys who know when to be gentle, when to be demanding, when to kiss you tenderly, when to torture you…” Sansa rolled her eyes at Margaery’s dreamy expression.

“It’s 8 am, Margaery Tyrell. I cannot believe you are already thinking of sex.” Sansa protested and Margaery laughed.

“Oh, come on! I doubt you’ve never thought about how fucking good he must be in bed. I _bet_ he knows how to properly fuck someone.” Marg licked her lips and Sansa had to actually laugh.

“You know what I think, Marg? I think he doesn’t give a fuck about sex, all he thinks about is work and wealth. And what is that deal with the nickname ‘Littlefinger’? People say it’s about his homeland and his height but I beg to differ. I think someone caught him with his pants down and found out his dick is small.” Sansa stubbornly replied and Marg looked at her awestruck.

“So, you have already thought about his dick.” She pointed out and Sansa groaned. “I think his dick is big and that he fucks good.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I doubt it.”

“Oh yeah, you wanna bet?” Marg challenged her.

“What?” Sansa thought she had heard wrong.

“I said ‘you wanna bet’ as in ‘prove me wrong, Sansa’”. Marg explained triumphally.

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Sansa asked, annoyed. She had already dropped the file in front of her and was now sat next to her friend.

“Try to seduce the guy. If he falls for it, we know he’s not the machine you think he is. If he doesn’t, well, then we tried, right?”

“That’s such a stupid plan, Margs. What if he doesn’t fall for it and tells my mother?” Sansa looked at the conference room, where her mother was having a meeting.

“He won’t. Your mother is one of the owners of this firm, if he says something like that her, he’ll ruin his chances of becoming one of the senior partners. You have three weeks to do it, basically. That’s when he’ll offer the money to buy his partnership.” Margaery explained as matter-of-factly.

“How do you know this stuff?” Sansa asked in confusion.

“How do you _not_ know these things, Sansa? I may or may not have heard Tywin talking to your mother about it.”

“For Gods’ sake.” Sansa looked around and breathed heavily. “And what are the terms of this bet? What do I get from it?”

“The terms are simple: you use your lady skills to seduce him and prove me wrong. If I’m proved wrong, you win and I’ll help you go out with Loras.”

“And if you win?” Sansa asked.

“If I win, then you’ll have Baelish between your legs and you’ll help me go out with Robb.” Marg answered and Sansa nodded her head.

“Is it me or I get to win in both situations?” She asked suspiciously.

“Aren’t I the most perfect best friend you ever had?” Marg joked. Sansa raised from the chair next to her friend and thought about the proposition. It was stupid, it was reckless but something about it was appealing to Sansa. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. “So” Marg’s voice took Sansa away from her thoughts. “What do you say?”

“I say I’ll think about it after I handle the Baratheon case.” Sansa returned to her desk and her friend shrugged.

“You have only 3 weeks, Sans. The clock is ticking.” Marg made a mocking sound of a clock and Sansa laughed, nodding her head.

She didn’t think much about the bet during the rest of the day because she spent it working on the Baratheon file until she was satisfied with her findings. She wrote a report about it, highlighting all the inconsistencies, all the evidences and how they solve that problem without going to court. At the end of the day, Sansa gathered her papers and went to Baelish’s office.

He was, as usual, working on something on his laptop and she knocked on his door to get attention. “Good evening, Mr. Baelish. I came to talk about the Baratheon case.”

“Oh, sure. Come in, Sansa.” He gestured to the seat in front of him, offering a gentle smile to her.

She took in the invitation and sat down. She handled him her report and showed what she found out researching in the office’s library. Sansa was actually really proud of her work, she had put her heart into it to solve the issue, even if eventually all the glory went to Tywin Lannister. Someday, it would be important for her career to be this good.

“That’s-” Baelish started and Sansa held her breath. He was overanalyzing her report and she was starting to get nervous about it. “That’s some great work, Sansa. You found exactly what we wanted.”

“Oh really?” She finally breathed and he smiled sympathetically at her apprehension. “I think we can solve this case by bringing him back and cross-examine him again.”

“Why don’t you do it? You seem to know the case pretty well.” He suggested, handing the report back to her.

Sansa looked at him wide-eyed while she took the file back. “You think so?”

“I know so. But do you think you’re capable of?” His voice was neutral but his had a scrutinizing look.

“I _know_ I am capable of.” She answered firmly. This was one of those moments in which she had to stand up for herself, when she couldn’t play the humility card. Baelish seemed pleased by her answer because he assented with a nod of his head.

“Excellent, Ms. Stark. Now, isn’t it too late for someone young like yourself to be at this office? It’s Friday night.”

Sansa thought she had seen a mischievous look cross his face but soon his expression became neutral again. “Erm, I actually have family dinner tonight.” She answered. “I’m just waiting for my mother.”

“Oh, I see. Dinner at the Starks? It must be fun since your family is big.” He wondered, one of his hands stroking his goatee.

“It’s messy but I’m used to it, I guess. We are a pretty close family.” And they were indeed. As much as these family dinners were chaotic, she pretty much liked it. When she was away attending Law School, she found out she missed those moments a lot. That was one of the reasons why she hadn’t moved into her place yet; with a family as big as hers, going home to an empty apartment wasn’t on the top of her adult list.

“Sansa, dear.” She heard a voice by the door softly calling her name and turned around to find her mother standing there. “Ready to go?”

Sansa looked back at Mr. Baelish, who smiled at her. “Monday morning we’ll talk about this case again. Have fun tonight and take some rest, the two of you.”

She grabbed her files and raised from the chair. “Thanks, Mr. Baelish. Have a nice weekend.”

Her mother waved goodbye to Baelish after Sansa had left the office and they went for the elevator. Catelyn gently caressed Sansa’s red hair and Sansa looked at her inquiringly.

“You look tired, Sansa.” Her mother observed and Sansa relaxed under her touch.

“I spent the day working on the Baratheon case and I found the solution we needed.” She said satisfied with herself. Who wouldn’t be? Baelish had trusted her to break the employer’s testimony and that meant she was getting the credit if they made a deal.

“Petyr told me you had found something early today. He told me you’re very dedicated and that you solve 99% of your cases.” Cat said proudly. If there was something Sansa knew about her mother is that she was very much proud of Sansa’s development at the firm.

“I try my best, mum.” Sansa said, blushing. Her mother gave her a warm smile.

“And you succeed in doing your best. Come on, let’s go home to have that dinner. I made lemon cake for you.” Cat winked at her.

“Mum, you’re the best.” Sansa kissed the top of her mother’s head.

But when Sansa arrived home, the only thing she could think of was Petyr Baelish and that stupid bet Margs had proposed. Well, she could try, right? She didn’t need to be obvious on her seduction, she could very well be subtle and if he took the hint, then she would have the answer to hers and Marg’s question. If he didn’t take the hint, then she would seriously doubt his intelligence. He seemed to be a very observant man.

 _Don’t be stupid, Sansa_.

Seducing her boss was not the best idea, specially now that he seemed to be rather impressed by her work, even mentioning it to her mother.

_You can be subtle, Sansa, you know you can._

That little devil’s voice inside of her head wouldn’t let her rest and most certainly wouldn’t let her drop the task before it even started. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and typed a text to Margaery.

_Sansa: I’ll accept your stupid bet._

Seconds later, her phone buzzed on her thighand she unlocked the screen to see Marg’s answer.

_Margs: I know you couldn’t stop thinking about it._

_Sansa: Don’t be silly._

_Margs: Otherwise, you wouldn’t have accepted it._

_Margs: The terms are the ones I said earlier._

_Sansa: I want to add another one. We can’t talk about it to people, it’s essential._

_Sansa: If you do, I’ll kill you and hide your body._

_Margs: Gee, Sans. You take things too seriously._

_Sansa: Promise me._

_Margs: I promise, this is just between us._

_Sansa: Good._

“Sansa, put the phone down while you’re at the table.” Her mother’s tone was sharp and she typed the last message to Marg before putting her phone away.

_Sansa: The game is on._

 

**_Scoreboard of the bet_ **

_Sansa: 0_

_Margaery: 0_


	2. Come for me, I can handle you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read my story, left a comment and kudos!  
> Any mistakes are entirely my fault and I'll fix them when I get the chance.

Petyr had many reasons to wake up with enthusiasm to go to work. He was considered the best corporate law lawyer of Westeros and companies from Dorne to Winterfell fought against each other to have a meeting with him. What could he do, he knew exactly how to solve their problems, sometimes even using unsavory strategies, because he was the only one with the balls to do it. The rich families were full of useless heirs who were all prone to make even bigger messes in their family’s companies.

What is the use of being born into a prestigious family if you were a dipshit?

However, Sansa Stark was a whole different matter. Maybe it was the type of education she received at home, but she didn’t walk around taking things for granted. She worked hard, arrived at the office early and always tried to improve each time someone pointed out a mistake. If he didn’t know she was from a prestigious family such as the Starks, he would have bet she came from the same humble background he did.

And she was also the prettiest woman he had ever known in his lifetime. Her red straight hair fell over her shoulders and stopped just bellow her breasts, adorning her slender frame. Her cheeks carried a light flush that turned into a full red when someone complimented her, especially her beauty. Petyr was well aware of how many young associates were like vultures, flying around Sansa, trying to take a piece of the meat. She didn’t pay attention to them and remained professional, rising above all of them with her skills at work. She was a very good and observant lawyer, one he was starting to admire.

So, Sansa Stark was one of the reasons that he had to wake up in the morning and go straight to the firm. Her friend Ms. Tyrell, on the other hand, was the one who walked around as if people owed something to her. Petyr didn’t know how she was so close to Sansa but guessed sometimes the opposites do attract each other.

On top of that, Margaery seemed to be often flirting with him or Tywin Lannister and forgot to do what was most important, which was her work. How was she supposed to keep the pace with Sansa, who was much more passionate about the job she did, if she was only thinking about getting into an older man’s pants?

As soon as he arrived at the office, he noticed Ms. Tyrell telling Sansa he was down the hall and he sighed exasperated. The woman had even gone as far as re-applying lipstick before he entered their room. Sansa was concentrated on a piece of paper he was sure it was the Baratheon case, a lock falling down the side of her face while she highlighted something on the text with a yellow marker.

He had only gone there to greet them so he could use that chance to see Sansa face to face, so focused on finding the solution of the case she was handed. He found that so attractive he couldn’t handle himself from smiling appreciatively at her. It was even sexier than seeing her biting those rosy and perfectly shaped lips.

When he left their company, he heard Margaery’s voice saying _“He’s too handsome”_ and it sounded as if she was frustrated. He didn’t continue his way to his office, instead leaning against the wall next to Sansa and Margaery’s office.

 

_“He knows it. You don’t need to drool all over him. It makes you look silly, Marg”_

 

Petyr heard Sansa’s judgmental voice and bit down a smirk. Oh, she was _good_.

 

_“How come you don’t get affected by him? He’s extremely charming, Sansa.”_

 

Margaery’s question matched his own. Yeah Sansa, tell us why you aren’t affected by Petyr Baelish, like all the other women there.

 

_“I think he’s charming too but I just don’t drool over men anymore.”_

 

Is that right? Did it have something to do with the little shit called Joffrey Baratheon, who had bluntly called off his engagement with Sansa?

 

_“I think… you’re kinda into him and don’t want to say it.”_

 

Sansa didn’t answer her friend’s question, she just brushed it off by saying Ms. Tyrell was being silly. Petyr’s heart was hammering in his chest: did he have even the slightest of chance with the gorgeous Sansa Stark?

The next time he payed attention to their conversation, he heard the word “bet” and cleared his ears to listen to it properly. At first, he didn’t understand who Sansa was supposed to seduce and take to her bed, but when Margaery started explaining about how she had time because the person is question was buying partnership in three weeks, he realized it was him. _Him._

 _He_ was the main target in a _bet_ involving sex with the ultimate sexy associate named Sansa? How lucky was he? Had the Gods finally looked at him and realized he deserved some victory in this life?

Sansa didn’t say yes to the bet though, and he marched straight to his office to catch his breath. He adjusted his tie and sat down in his black large executive chair, imaging Sansa entering his office now and ravishing him right there in his chair.

_Stop that, Baelish. She will never accept this bet, she’s too smart to think of you other than as her boss._

And what if she did? What would she do to seduce him? Sansa didn’t need much; her false look of innocence was enough to send any man right to his grave. He didn’t even want to imagine if she aimed for something more daring or straightforward sexy. Would she look good in fishnets? Yes, she would look delicious, specially if she wore it with a specific red skirt she owned.

Would she wear stockings? Oh please, pretty please, he hoped she’d wear. Stockings and six-inch heels, nothing more, nothing less. Sat down at his desk, legs spread, red hair hanging loose.

Would she kneel in front of him and take his cock into her mouth, her pretty lips wrapping around his length? Would she be any good at pleasuring him or would he have to teach her a few lessons, tugging her hair to keep her from making him coming too soon?

But he wasn’t going to give in that easily to her charms. He was going to give her a false sense of victory over Ms. Tyrell before he finally fucked her senseless. Sansa didn’t know yet but Margaery had already won this bet because he liked sex very much and was sure he was going to love it with Sansa.

Petyr spent the rest of the day working and wondering when Sansa would accept the bet and start her crusade. And he was frustrated when later that day she went to his office to discuss the Baratheon case and only for that. Maybe she was indeed too smart to engage in such a vicious activity.

However, he was pleased to have her at his office discussing how she found the answer they had been all looking for. Her report was top level and he observed her petite handwrite draw some genius conclusions that he had to confess he hadn’t thought about it. It seemed like he found the pupil he was looking for.

If he didn’t fuck her senseless before he passed on his knowledge, of course.

Petyr went home with a painful erection that night and had to take care of it while in bath, imagining it were Sansa’s hands petting the head and massaging his balls. He came with a loud groan, shooting his seeds on the wall of the bath stall. The force of his orgasm almost knocked him off and he went to sleep with a peaceful feeling.

The first thing Petyr saw when he arrived at the Lannister & Stark law firm was Sansa sitting by her desk chatting to a paralegal, holding two cups of coffee. She gave him a bright smile when he approached and offered one of the cups.

“Black, no sugar. It’s for you.” She said, hopping off the desk and walking next to him. She took the bet, he was sure of it. Sansa had never ever brought coffee for him in the 2 years she worked there. Petyr wasn’t complaining, though.

“How was the weekend? Were you able to rest?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee and cheering the fact the she got it right. So right he wanted her to bring him coffee every single day.

“It was great, it’s always good to spend some quality time with my family.” She answered and took the seat in front of him when they reached his office. Sansa was wearing a skirt an inch shorter than usual and he noticed she crossed her legs slowly, letting him have a sneak peak of her creamy legs. He didn’t see much though and was left with his own imagination to guess the color of her underwear. Petyr hoped it was white.

Sansa licked her lips and took a sip of her coffee, looking straight at him.

 _She has begun her crusade._ Petyr was delighted to imagine that he caught her attention to the extent she’d accept this kind of bet. He gave her a sleazy smile.

“Is that a new skirt, Ms. Stark?” Petyr asked and she bit her lower lip.

“Yes. Did you like it?” Sansa, Sansa, Sansa…. If she knew how much he liked it…..

“Yes, it looks good on you.” He noticed she had gotten a little embarrassed and pressed on. “You should always wear skirts like that for the good of this office.”

Sansa blushed intensely and he relished his small victory, but a victory nevertheless. “Thank you, Mr. Baelish.” She answered bravely.

Oh, so she didn’t know how to properly seduce him. Or she was too shy to do it. Either way, Petyr liked that way better because once she got out of her shell, she was going to destroy him completely. Shy people were the worst in that matter, he knew that well.

“Don’t forget to set an appointment with the Baratheon’s employer.” He completely changed the subject and watched as she looked off-put. Sansa dropped the seductive mask and put on the professional face.

_I like that, oh how much I do. We are going to have fun, Sansa._

“Sure, Mr. Baelish. I’ll do that right now.” And with that, she raised from his chair and walked to the door before he made her stop midway.

“Thanks for the coffee, Ms. Stark.” He smiled from his seat and she assented before leaving.

Petyr looked down at his trousers and noticed he had a massive erection from this single interaction with Sansa. He took a few deep breaths and focused his mind on the boring meeting he had in 30 minutes with the Arryns to discuss their new technology business. They thought they knew what they were doing, but they didn’t. The Arryns were completely stupid.

He adjusted himself before leaving the office and finding Sansa deep in conversation with Margaery, probably telling her to call off the bet because he had turned her down. Little did she know that this was just to beginning, he would never let her be in control of a situation like this. No, he needed to have the upper hand.

When he passed through them, Ms. Tyrell looked at him suspiciously and he nodded politely. Quickly, she turned around and went back to copy the files she was taking care of. If there was one thing Petyr loved the most was to keep people wondering about his intentions and his motives. He was proud to know about this bet and let Sansa and Margaery wondering.

Petyr gave Sansa a few extra files to handle so he could keep her working until late, until the office was completely empty. Of course, he didn’t leave and didn’t tell anyone so Sansa could think she was all alone. It was half past eight when he saw her walking towards the copy machine and he got up to follow her.

“Are you still here?” Petyr asked innocently and she turned around quickly, hands on her chest.

“Gods! Mr. Baelish, I didn’t know you were here!” She said, scared. He had to smile, seeing this surprised.

“I was still working too. Are you working on those files I gave you? You could have waited until tomorrow.” He knew she wasn’t going to do that, that’s why he gave her those files today. Sansa liked to readily work on the things she was assigned, even if this meant she got to work extra hours. He had to admire that trait of her.

“Yes.” She answered shyly. “I thought it was best to handle them already.”

“Oh, I see.” He said and started approaching her. Sansa tried to remain relaxed but he saw through her, saw that she was struggling with his advance towards her. “This is really a nice skirt, Sansa.”

Sansa’s breath caught up on her throat and he advanced even more, trapping her in a small place where she couldn’t move or get away from him. “Mr. Baelish?” Her voice was weak and he could see it wasn’t from unease. Maybe it was from desire? A man could dream.

“Were you trying to seduce me this morning?” His hands were now on her hips, bringing her close to his body. Petyr hoped she could feel his desire pressing against her belly.

“I-I-” She tried to say but nothing came out of her mouth. How beautiful she looked when she was blushing this hard. “Maybe.” She finally said and he chuckled.

“You know you really don’t need to do that, right?” He whispered, his face now close to hers. She looked straight into his eyes for seconds before he broke the eye contact. Slowly, he traced the line of her cheeks with his lips and reached for her ear. “But I do like to see you trying hard.”

Sansa was out of breath, her hands clutching his shoulders. “I’d like to see you try harder, sweetling.” He continued to whisper. “Try harder, do your best. Be brutal, I can handle you.”

His hands dropped from her hips and went to her thighs, squeezing them hard. He didn’t want to show her he was maybe a little desperate for this because if she saw that advantage, he didn’t know exactly what she would do with it.

“Can you?” Eventually she whispered, her voice hoarse. “Can you handle me?” Sansa repeated her question and Petyr had to grin at the teasing.

“Come for me and I’ll show you.” He dared and she looked intensively at him. Petyr thrusted against her belly and Sansa closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. They were now pressed against the copy machine and if he pressed a little bit more, she would have to open her legs to accommodate his body.

But that was enough.

Petyr stepped away and let her there, leaning on the copy machine, trying to slow down her breath. Her legs were shaking, he could see that. With a smile, he left her alone there to deal with her desire and her thoughts. He had an erection to deal himself.

This was so pleasing, seeing Sansa struggle with her need and, at the same time, her shyness. He hoped Sansa came for him mercilessly after this encounter. This was going to be so much fun.

No one could know about that other than him, Sansa and that friend of hers he didn’t trust. Petyr just couldn’t risk his senior partnership for this.


	3. Proper teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we saw these two, Petyr asked Sansa to come for him without mercy. Will Sansa release the tension from her shoulders and seduce Petyr properly? Or will she chicken out and call off the bet? Let's find that out together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to finish and post this chapter a week ago but two things got in the way: real life (just like these two minx from the story, I am a lawyer) and World Cup. I know, I just could not avoid watching the ANXIETY WORLD CUP.  
> Thanks to all the hits, the kuddos and comments. It means a lot that you guys take a moment from your life to come here read my story, even the ones who don't leave comments (I'd love even more if you left one). You guys are amazing.

Sansa knew for a fact that she was insane. And stupid. Possibly _fucking_ stupid. Why had she accepted this bet? There was nothing reasonable about it and as soon as she sent Marg the message, she regretted the decision. The man was her frickin’ boss! Well, granted he was indeed a handsome and charming man - Sansa was not blind, she was just not delusional over some dick anymore - and of course she would like to know if his tongue would be as good on her clit as it was sharp when negotiating with clients but to actually go there pursue him? There were so many possibilities of this backfiring that she was shitting herself.

She didn’t sleep well on that night and when she saw the first rays of light from the sun, she got up to take a long and nice bath. Now that she had accepted this nonsense of a bet, she had to make plans to prove Marg wrong. He possibly thought she was stupid, a newbie in the legal field, someone he wouldn’t bother looking at twice if she didn’t work under his guidance, even if he was very complimentary of her work. Petyr was nice and polite to everyone but there was always that coldness in his look that made her think that, despite his charm, he was unaffected by people and only seemed to care for his job. For some unknown reason, Margs thought he was somehow a sex god.

And because of that, she was trapped in this situation. She didn’t want to chicken out, so she took her time in the bathtub and wondered what she would wear today. Now that she was in, she needed to dress professionally but also sexy. A dress would always be a good choice but she also needed to be elegant.

_Dammit._

There was this new skirt she had bought last week, though. It was black with a few details in red at the waist, tight and knee-length. When Sansa saw it at the store near the office, she had spent the entire day wondering if it would look good on her until Marg convinced her to go there and try it on. The skirt looked _perfect_ on her, to be honest. It hugged her slim frame and made her ass a little bigger than normal.

She took her time, got dressed and sat down at the table for a family breakfast. Her mother arrived at the room giving her “good morning’s” and eyed Sansa curiously.

“Are these clothes new?” She asked, caressing Sansa’s hair.

“Only the skirt, mom. I bought it last week from Casterly’s Boutique.” Sansa explained, smoothing the skirt.

“It’s very gorgeous, darling.” Her father, Ned Stark, complimented and she smiled.

“It’s gorgeous, indeed.” Catelyn said, serving coffee for Sansa and her father. Arya was staying at her friend’s house, some boy called Hot Pie. Arya was only friends with the boys and rejected the girls, and Sansa was sure that when Arya came home with a girl, it would be her girlfriend. When Sansa would approach the subject with Arya, she’d always get yelled at, so it was something Arya was sensitive about. Sansa didn’t care, as long as her sister was happy.

Rickon and Bran were still upstairs getting their teeth brushed, and her mother yelled for them go hurry up. Teenagers, they were always trying to get into their parents’ nerves. Sansa rolled her eyes when Bran angrily replied “I’m coming, no need to yell!” and her mother groaned.

“I’ve been calling them for breakfast for the last hour.” Cat complained.

“I know, mum.” Sansa agreed and got up after finishing her coffee. She went to the base of the stairs and called for her brothers, “If you two don’t get downstairs now, you’ll be grounded. How about a month without videogames and hanging out with your friends? Mum, does that sound good?”

“It sounds perfect, Sansa!” Her mother yelled from the kitchen and then they heard noise upstairs, people running from one side to another before Sansa saw Bran and Rickon climbing down the stairs.

“You’re turning into mum, Sans.” Bran accused and Sansa snorted.

“Shut up and go eat your cereals, kiddo.” She slapped his head playfully and went to grab her purse and suitcase.

“Mum, I’m leaving! See you at the office. Good morning, dad!” Sansa yelled from the door and heard her parents reply from the kitchen.

Sansa had already noticed that Petyr liked to drink black coffee without sugar and decided that this was a good place to start. That and the skirt, of course. She dropped by the Red Keep, a very famous coffee shop near her house that made excellent beverages. She had already taken her coffee but she bought something anyway to disguise the fact that she had only bought coffee for him. If anyone suspected anything, she would say she remembered about her boss when she was getting something for her. No big deal. So, Sansa asked for black coffee, no sugar for him and a latte for her.

But she was frustrated when she arrived at the office and saw that he wasn’t there yet. Sansa couldn’t risk telling the secretary to let her know when he arrived and make her suspicions, so she tried to engage in a conversation with a paralegal who had arrived very early that day. He was talking about some boring file he had to analyze and Sansa pretended to be interested but what she really wanted was Petyr to arrive.

After what seemed like an eternity, she smelled the perfume in the air. _That_ perfume. Petyr Baelish has arrived and her brain tried not to melt straight away. She excused herself to the paralegal and when Petyr approached, she offered him a smile and the coffee.

He seemed pleased by the coffee and that gave her courage to actually try something daring. When they arrive at his office, Sansa sat down at the chair in front of his desk and crossed her legs very slowly, and noticed he wasn’t looking at her face anymore, only her legs. She thought she saw him licking his lips but wasn’t sure. They were talking about work and there she was trying to seduce him with her legs and her skirt. It seemed to be working and Sansa was quite shocked to acknowledge she was already losing her bet to Margs.

Well, not yet. Sansa had to actually take Baelish to her bed.

She was pleasantly surprised to hear him asking if this was a new skirt. He observed her! Not only he was appreciating her legs but he was also noticing she was wearing a new piece of clothing. Things now got really interesting. And then he told her she should wear skirts like that for the good of the office, and Sansa felt a rush of heat coming up on her skin.

_Fuck, I can’t get embarrassed!!_

He seemed to noticed that for he smiled and completely changed the subject, leaving Sansa baffled. Petyr was just playing her? Why the hell did he compliment her like that only to be rude afterwards? Sansa put on a professional face and accepted the change in subject, finding it to be safer for her. Well, she had just won a fucking bet and that was it.

Sansa left the office politely and all but ran to her cubicle, finding Margaery on the way by the copy machine, handling some files.

“You… Gods!” Sansa whispered, pulling her friend. “I just made a complete fool of myself!”

“What happened, Sans? Wow, nice skirt!” Marg had the focus of a 4 years old child.

“ _This_ skirt,” Sansa hissed, trying to keep her voice down. “I’m wearing it to seduce Baelish but guess what? I was right! He said I looked good on the skirt and for a second I thought I had just lost the bet but he _shut me down_!” Sansa didn’t know why she was so upset, maybe because of the humiliation she went through just minutes ago.

“What did he say?” Marg asked.

“He said I should wear it for the good of this office but then he just completely changed subject.” Sansa crossed her arms, annoyed.

“Oh, he didn’t shut you down. He actually complimented you.” Margaery argued as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn’t for Sansa.

“And then changed the subject?” Sansa wasn’t understanding why Margs was still hopeful.

“Yes!” She answered and Marg put her hands on her shoulders.

“Sansa, dear, he’s playing you.” Marg said, nodding her head. _What_.

“What do you mean ‘playing me’?” If there was one thing that Sansa was ignorant about was the game of seduction. When she was about to say something else, they noticed Petyr was leaving his office looking at them. Sansa tried to pretend she didn’t notice him but Marg kept looking at him while he passed by and Sansa turned red. She didn’t know what happened but Marg quickly turned away, finishing copying the last files.

“Come here, little Sans.” Margaery grabbed her arm and pulled her until they were in the bathroom.

“What is it?” Sansa whispered, checking the cubicles to see if there was anyone in there with them.

“He’s definitely playing you, Sans. Don’t drop the ball, keep playing.” Marg seemed so sure of that, Sansa had to at least give her the benefit of doubt.

“How do you know that?” Sansa asked.

“He just passed by us and he looked at me in a way that says ‘I know what you are up to’. Plus, he said you look good in that skirt and you know, I agree with him. A man doesn’t compliment a woman like that out of nowhere.”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Sansa couldn’t keep out of her mind the fact that he noticed it was a new skirt. They knew he wasn’t gay because once in his life, he was married to a woman (if that was proof of anything). “He noticed I was wearing a new skirt and couldn’t stop looking at my legs.”

“See? Let’s do it like this: I’m going to put in my scoreboard that you scored a point and we’ll see what happens. If I score a point, then the bet is still on. If not, then we’ll drop the issue out.” Margs looked at her with so much hope in her eyes that Sansa couldn’t deny her friend’s request. There was some logic in it, to be honest.

“Ok, deal.” She agreed.

**_Scoreboard of the bet_ **

_Sansa: 1_

_Margaery: 0_

They left the bathroom without anyone noticing them and returned to their desks. By near the end of the day, Petyr’s secretary approached her with some files on her hand. Sansa almost groaned when she noticed these were probably for her to work on but refrained, offering a polite smile instead.

“Hey Sansa.” Greeted Ros, Petyr’s secretary. “Mr. Baelish sent these files for you. He said he wants a report on them and your input.”

“OK, thanks, Ros.” Sansa said, her spirits low. She had already been humiliated by him this morning, then she had decided to continue with the stupid bet and now he was assigning more work for her? Talk about punishment for trying to seduce him.

_I’m going to tell Margs I’m out. I don’t care, I don’t want him punishing me. Worst, telling my mum._

It was almost 20:30 when Sansa took her eyes out of those files and separated a few sheets to get a copy, and another sheets so she could make notes. The office was completely empty, save for a lady who was cleaning the bathrooms. Sansa walked towards the copy machine and yawned, feeling her muscles tense. If she did a good job with these cases, maybe Petyr would stop punishing her or forget about her poor attempt at a seduction. Sansa let her mind wander when she heard a male voice very softly talking to her.

“Are you still here?” Sansa almost had a heart attack and turned around to find Petyr Baelish there, handsome as he always is and looking rather innocent.

“Gods! Mr. Baelish, I didn’t know you were here!” She was trying to figure out if she was relieved he was still talking to her, scared that he went there to punish her even more or surprised to see him there at all. Probably a little of these three feelings.

“I was still working too.” He answered. “Are you working on those files I gave you? You could have waited until tomorrow.”

Yes, of course she could. But she didn’t want to disappoint him and she was trying really hard to climb the ladder of success that existed in that office. Sansa knew that senior partnership didn’t pass from one family member to another.

“Yes. I thought it was best to handle them already.”

“Oh, I see.” He said and started approaching her. _What the f-?_ She was trying to remain neutral but her heart was beating too fast in her chest to be considered normal.

“This is really a nice skirt, Sansa.” He complimented again and Sansa blushed angrily.

But he kept advancing towards her and Sansa started to notice she was being trapped in a small space but couldn’t find the sense to turn away or maybe step out of his way. “Mr. Baelish?” She called and almost didn’t recognize her own voice. _What. The. Fuck._

“Were you trying to seduce me this morning?” Suddenly his hands were on her hips and she felt something hard pressing against her belly. _Is this-?_

“I - I -” She tried to muster but her voice kept failing. There were two things inside of her mind right now screaming at her: “Margs were right” and “his erection is against my belly”. Should she tell the truth? Should she lie, tease him? Maybe a half-truth could work on a man like him. “Maybe.” She finally said and he chuckled. _HE FUCKING CHUCKLED._

Now it seemed more likely that he was playing her, just like Margs said. What was he gaining from that? Was it really possible that he desired her like that? The bulge on his pants left no room for doubts.

“You know you really don’t need to do that, right?” He whispered and his face was so close that she could smell the mint on his lips. She followed his lips until they touched her cheeks and it felt like her skin was burning from the contact. It was such a soft touch and it went on from her cheeks to her ear. “But I do like to see you trying hard.”

By now, her hands were on his shoulders holding for dear life, because her legs wouldn’t be able to stand her. They were shaking, she was shaking and there was an inconvenient wetness between her legs. She wanted so much for him to put her out of her misery – touch her or leave her be.

But he kept on. “I’d like to see you try harder, sweetling.” He whispered. “Try harder, do your best. Be brutal, I can handle you.”

Did she hear that right? Was he encouraging her to hit on him? If she could, if his body wasn’t trapping her, she could try to clean her ears just to be sure she was hearing everything right. But with his words and his erection against her belly, she knew she wasn’t going insane and hearing things. So, the bet was still on and it seemed likely Sansa was going to lose it. Right now, with the heat of his body on hers, Sansa didn’t mind losing this bet if that meant she was going to end up in his bed. Never a man had made her so wet like that without even kissing her. He was only holding her hips, for fucks’ sake. His hands dropped from her hips and went to her thighs, squeezing them hard.

Sansa almost moaned but with a great effort, held it back.

“Can you?” She dared and was surprised that her voice was still there. “Can you handle me?” Sansa asked and he grinned. _Bastard_.

“Come for me and I’ll show you.”

 _Gods._ He dared too and Sansa wasn’t the type of person to back away, not now that she knew exactly what he wanted. Her attempt at seduction had worked and it made him horny enough to go there and tease her to do more.

Petyr thrusted against her belly and she almost lost it, almost asked him to fuck her already. She couldn’t, though, she had to earn it. There was no joy in just asking for him to fuck her, she had to tease him to the point that one day he was going to take it without asking. Petyr pressed her against the copy machine and she was almost opening her legs to accommodate him on her core. Would he be strong enough to handle her heat on his groin without fucking her?

Sansa was saved from answering that question because Petyr suddenly took his hands and body out of her reach, backing away. His eyes were full of desire, she could see that, and he looked so damn hard inside of those trousers. She was happy to see that she wasn’t the only one _so_ affect by this encounter. It would be unfair if he left the room unaffected while her legs were trembling and her panties a complete mess of desire.

He didn’t say a word, he just walked out and left Sansa trying to catch her breath. She didn’t have concentration to work anymore so she grabbed the files and left them at her desk. On her way to the elevator, she grabbed her phone and typed a message to Margs.

_Sansa: You were right. He was playing me._

She wanted to get rid of her sticky underwear that only reminded her how much Petyr affected her. The level of her hormones were so high that she considered touching herself in the bathroom of the office but convinced her mind to think otherwise. She could wait until she arrived home.

Her phone buzzed in her head and she unlocked it to find a message from Margs.

_Margs: Tell me more._

_Sansa: He cornered me in the office and told me to come for him because he could handle me._

_Margs: Come for him? As in “cum”? He touched you?_

_Sansa: No, Margs. He said I could seduce him as brutally as I wanted that he was going to handle me._

_Sansa: Margs, he smells good. He left me soaking wet and the man only touched my hips and thighs. Oh, and whispered in my ear._

_Margs: Fuck, I told you. Oh Gods, did I win the bet?_

_Sansa: Not yet. This bet only ends when I get into his bed. Let’s just say you scored a point._

 

**_Scoreboard of the bet_ **

_Sansa: 1_

_Margaery: 1_

When Sansa arrived home, she went straight to her room claiming she had a nasty headache and all but snuggled in her bed. In the dark room, she removed her bra and underwear, relishing the feel of her naked body against the blankets. Sansa tried to imagine what would Petyr do if he saw her like this, naked and crazy with desire. Desire that was caused by him. Her hands explored her upper body, going from her neck to her nipples, that were by now stiff from her caresses. If he saw her like that, would he touch her? She hoped so. Her hands became his and she felt his fingers tracing the lines of her hips and stomach.

Sansa had felt his hands earlier and she knew they were soft and caring, but also knew what they were doing. Her hands went to the same place on her thigh that his hands were and she felt the skin burn. Slowly, she went up and up until she felt the wetness between her legs and sighed when her fingers buried in it.

Would he be the type who first teased the lips before inserting a finger, two fingers? Would he torture circling around her clit until she begged for release? Sansa inserted two fingers inside of her and moaned when she felt the wetness soaking them. With the palm of her hand, she teased her clit while thinking of his hands on her and his eyes watching her squirm with desire, chasing the peak.

 _“Come on, sweetling. Come for me.”_ She even heard his voice in her heard, dripping with lust and she closed her eyes. Her body was burning and Sansa had to uncover herself.

 _“Yes, Sansa. Be a good girl, come for Mr. Baelish.”_ Sansa heard his voice again and it was her undoing. The wave of pleasure hit her like a punch in the face and she panted, holding back the desire to moan loud, to moan his name. Her fingers were frenetically rubbing herself, while she surfed on the pleasure she was giving herself.

 _Oh Gods, Gods, I’m going to die._ Sansa had never climaxed this intensely and her heart seemed like it was going to explode. She removed her hand from her cunt and stretched herself on the bed, trying to calm her breath down.

It took her a few minutes before she had the strength to get up and clean herself. The masturbation and the bath that followed were the perfect formula to make her sleep like a baby that night. She had to sleep well if she wanted to be rested for the next day.

\--

If there was something Sansa took pride was her good taste in clothes. She knew how to dress properly for any occasion and she owned outfits that could fit for a wedding, casual party, formal party, the club, work and well, now she had come to the conclusion she had also a dress that was fitting for seducing the one and only Petyr Baelish. He seemed to like her legs and she sure as hell was going to use that as an advantage to her.

She chose a dark blue dress with long sleeves that was tight but not too tight to be called indecent. To go along, she chose beige heels and light makeup. She checked herself on the mirror a dozen times to know if she was looking good, if she didn’t look like she was trying too hard and her insecurity won. What if she didn’t look that good as she thought? What if he didn’t like the dress and found it too much? Sansa wasn’t used to play these kind of seduction games. This was all new to her. Petyr, on the other hand, was clearly much more experienced than her. For sure other women had used the trick of a tight-fitting dress on him and obviously he must be tired of this.

Sansa blinked before the vision in front of her, red hair loose on her shoulders, and took a deep breath. _Stop overthinking this, Sansa. It’s supposed to be fun._

“Hey, this is some nice dress, honey.” Her mother complimented when she went downstairs for breakfast.

“Thanks, mum. I’m going just to grab a cup of coffee and go, OK? I have work to do in the morning.” Sansa said, going to the kitchen and pouring coffee on her favorite mug.

“Mr. Baelish is giving you a lot of work, isn’t he?” Cat followed her to the kitchen.

“Yes, but nothing that I can’t manage. I’m actually learning a lot.” Sansa confessed. She had to be honest and say that despite the seduction game going on between them, she also admired his skills as a lawyer. He was brilliant and a hard-worker, coming from a very humble background to rise in a law firm such as Lannister & Stark. Sansa didn’t take things for granted in her life anymore, she gave up being a spoiled brat and started fighting for her place in this world, so being able to learn from someone like Petyr was not something she was going to screw up.

“You know he has elected you as his pupil, don’t you?” Sansa had to actually blink at that. She always thought Myranda, the girl who works on the other side the room, was his pupil. Of course, Petyr always complimented her job and gave her new challenges but Sansa hadn’t really thought about this as a tutelage.

“I didn’t, mother. How do you know that?”

“He told me, asked if I was OK with him teaching my daughter. He’s like a little brother to me, Sansa. I’m proud of both of you.” Her mother squeezed lightly her arm and left the kitchen. Sansa didn’t know what to say, really. If her mother knew what was going on between them…

Gods, what if someone found out? Sansa had to be sure Petyr wouldn’t spill the beans, otherwise her career was done. And probably his.

When Sansa arrived at the office, the first thing she noticed was a couple of green-grey eyes watching her go to her desk. He was wearing a black suit with a simple white shirt and black tie. It was simple but it was also very elegant. His eyes went from her legs to her thighs and then ass, hips, breasts and eyes, undressing her as they moved up. Sansa felt something hot blossom on her stomach and spread to her whole body. It was as if suddenly the room felt really, really hot.

She had a little bit of courage to actually smile to him with the corner of her mouth and noticed her gave her the same smile back. Boom, she had made the right choice using that dress. It wasn’t an outdated strategy for him.

“Gods, Sansa.” Marg whispered when she arrived at her desk. “He literally fucked you with his eyes.”

“Who?” Sansa faked innocence.

“Don’t give me the ‘who?’ speech. You know pretty well who I’m talking about because you fucked him with your eyes too.” Marg crossed her arms and Sansa laughed.

“OK, he was fucking me with his eyes. And I like it because it’s part of my plan.” Sansa said, finally admitting the effort she was putting into it.

“My baby Sansa is growing up, playing in the grow up’s group!” Marg exclaimed excited. Sansa quickly covered Margs’ mouth with her hand, looking around to see if people were paying attention to them. Luckily, no one cared about what two associates were talking about.

“Shh, Marg. Remember I said no one was supposed to know about?” Sansa took her hand away only to find Marg smiling widely. “Yes, I-I supposed I’m entering in an unknown territory. I’ve never done this but I’m enjoying it. It looks like he’s liking it.”

“Liking it? I would say he’s loving it. Sansa, you’re doing well, sweetie.” Marg fixed Sansa’s hair and took a good look at her. “Don’t think you’re not gorgeous because you are and he can see it. Joffrey convinced you that you are not worth of admiration but that’s wrong and he’s just another asshole.”

“Oh, Marg.” Sansa hugged her friend, the one who always supported her, who despite everything always wished her well. “Thank you.”

“Ms. Stark, Ms. Tyrell, good morning.” They heard a voice like velvet calling them and Sansa knew who was. She immediately felt her blood rushing to her stomach.

“Good morning, Mr. Baelish.” Sansa answered and Marg looked at her with a dirty grin.

“Good morning, Mr. Baelish.” Margaery looked at him and for a second, she saw that his face changed when he looked at her. It was as if with Sansa, he had this predatory gaze and with Marg, he looked at her as an associate.

“Ms. Tyrell, are you done with the Mormont’s defense against the anti-trust law suit?” He asked, sitting on Marg’s desk. He looked so damn handsome that her mouth was dry.

“Yes, I finished it this morning. Would you like to see it?”

“Bring me the papers this afternoon and we’ll discuss them.” He then looked at Sansa and she felt again a fire starting on her stomach and spreading through her veins. “Sansa, we have to discuss those cases I gave to you but I need you to give priority to the Martell vs. Lannister case because Tywin Lannister is breathing down on my neck. I want your notes by the end of the day, Ok?”

“Ok, Mr. Baelish. I’m already on it.” Sansa answered and he grinned. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before he broke contact and raised from the desk.

“Great. Ladies, I’ll leave you two.” He nodded at Marg and winked at Sansa. She noticed that only the two of them were on the room, Miranda had left for court.

“Fuck. He knows it.” Marg said, wide-eyed. Sansa turned to her and raised an eyebrow. “The bet, Sansa. He knows it.”

“What? How do you know that?” Sansa was confused. Was Marg some kind of special witch who was good at divination?

“The little game between the two of you is a secret, right? When you arrived, I only knew he was fucking you with his eyes because I know what’s going on between the two of you but he was subtle enough that other people won’t notice. Why on earth would he flirt with you openly _in front of me_?” Sansa felt like she had been hit right on the nose. If he knew about the bet, then she had two things to think about: was he flirting with her too because he was playing her or because he was interested?

“Do you think he’s doing it to harm my reputation?” Sansa asked, biting her lower lips.

“What? Sansa, that look he gave to you is pure lust. It’s written all over his face ‘I want to fuck you’.”

“You can read men better than me.” Sansa confessed, ashamed.

“I had my experiences, hun.”

Sansa spent her whole day working on the Martell vs. Lannister case, trying her best not to think of Petyr. From time to time, he would pass by her office and she would cross her legs slowly, pretending that she didn’t see him stop for a second to admire her and then walk away. By midafternoon, Ros passed by her cubicle with a Starbuck’s cup on her hand.

“Sorry to disturb you, Sansa. Mr. Baelish sent this to you. He said you’ve been working hard on a case and needed some sugar.” Ros said and Sansa almost fainted when she noticed he had bought Frappuccino for her. Her ultimate favorite drink.

“Thank you, Ros. And thank him too, it’s much appreciated.” Sansa tried to keep a formal tone, but inside she was screaming. How did he know this was her favorite beverage?! She paced around, tasting the delicious drink. _Oh Gods, I needed it._

Her phone then buzzed on her desk and she went to check she had a new message.

_Unknown number: You can thank me later. Stay until late tonight so we can talk. – PB_

“PB”? As in Petyr Baelish?

_Sansa: Mr. Baelish?_

_Unknown number: You don’t have my number? I’m wounded._

_Sansa: I’m surprised you know my favorite beverage._

_Petyr: I have my ways, Sansa._

Sansa smiled at his message and looked around to see if he was in his office. She saw that he was sitting on his large couch, a perverted smile on his face. _Fucking bastard._

_Sansa: See you later._

_Petyr: I can’t wait._

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Sansa had to actually learn again how to breathe because she was hyperventilating. She was _excited_ to know she had caught his attention again. Now she was beginning to understand the thrill of the chase that Marg always likes to talk about because it was fun and exciting. Sansa felt sexy and wanted. But damn, she had to focus again on her work. With a lot of effort and a couple of sips of her Frappuccino, she managed to sit down and resume her notes.

Sansa only took her eyes out of her papers when her phone buzzed again on the desk. She finished writing a sentence before she grabbed her phone and saw that Petyr had sent her a new message.

_Petyr: Come over, we are alone._

She didn’t waste time, grabbing her notes and striding towards his office, finding him sat at his chair behind the desk, legs spread.

“Come in, Sansa.” Petyr called once he saw her at the door. Sansa entered the room with her files and for a moment, she didn’t know what to do. Should she show him her notes first? Should she sit across him? Sit on his lap? She was starting to get clueless again. It was what happened every time she was around him, like the oxygen from her brain had been drained.

“Hey.” She said simply and he gestured for her to come closer to him.

“Show me what you got.” He said and she walked to his side, placing the file on the desk. Sansa noticed that this way, she had to necessarily bend over the desk so they could look at the file together and talk about it, and she swallowed hard.

“So, hm –“ She started and opened the file to him. “The Martell’s have no case. They claim the Lannisters spied on them but they have no proof of that. The witness they have used to work for the Lannisters and can’t say much because of the confidentiality agreement he had with them.”

She noticed he had reclined on his chair and was watching her from afar. “You look good on blue, Sansa.” He said, teasing.

“I do?” She took the bait, her heart racing.

“I think you’d look better naked but –“ And she heard him lick his lips. “Yes, you do. Tell me, Sansa, do you like to be slapped?”

“Hm, what?” She was taken by surprise. Honestly, she never had the chance to try anything on that field, Joffrey being so awful in bed that she almost prayed to be over.

“Your ass is almost asking me to slap it but I need to know if you like that.” He answered and Sansa licked her lips.

“I’ve never tried that.” Sansa answered honestly. And then she was taken by surprise with a slap on the cheek of her ass. It wasn’t too hard or too soft, just the right amount of pressure for it to be good and a little painful.

She gave a little whimper.

“Someone likes it.” Petyr said, desire clear on his voice. Sansa felt his hand leave her ass and sneak inside the hem of her dress, touching her leg.

 _“Gods.”_ She whispered and his hands caressed her thigh, almost at a painfully slow pace.

“Sansa, Sansa.” He whispered behind her and she could almost taste the smugness on his voice. “You’re proving to be such a pleasant surprise.”

His hands moved up and up, teasing her skin and making her shiver. He squeezed her thigh a little hard and she moaned, trying to press her body on his hand. Petyr was restricting himself to her legs only and if she were to be honest, she was very frustrated. There was a wetness between her legs that she very much wanted him to deal with it.

“I can feel your wetness from here, Sansa. Do I make you feel like that? Wet and horny?” She didn’t know it was possible for his voice to sound even sexier but it did. Sansa didn’t answer, though, too focused on the feeling of his fingers tracing lazy circles on her inner thigh. “Answer to me, sweetling.” Petyr pressed is fingers on her skin.

“Yes.” She managed to answer but wished it hadn’t sound so much like a moan as it did.

“If I heard it right, you are supposed to get me into your bed in order to win that little bet you and Ms. Tyrell made.” He weighed, stilling his hand on her leg. “You haven’t got me into your bed _yet_ but we can safely say that you’ve lost that bet.”

Sansa turned to look at him in surprise and he smiled. He had his legs spread and she could see the bulge between them, and also could see that his left hand was squeezing it. She felt her mouth water from the sight of the man.

She closed her eyes when he moved his hand up on her leg again and one of his fingers caressed softly her clothed wet center.

“I propose we make a settlement of our own: you are going to tease me until I can’t stand and fuck you senseless. Trust me, _I am going to_ fuck you senseless, it’s not a matter of _if_ , but a matter of _when_. I want to see you flirting, though. I find it to be rather… maddening.”

Sansa couldn’t help but smile at him. Despite her inexperience, she knew how to seduce a man properly. He had this mischievous look on his face and she was losing it, feeling wetter and wetter by each stroke of his finger on her wetness.

“Shit.” Sansa moaned and pushed herself against his finger. She heard him chuckle and she stilled, trying not to appear so desperate.

“You can go now, Sansa. Have a nice night.” Suddenly, he removed his hand and she felt naked without it. Petyr had a satisfied smile and she hated him for it. Hated him for having such a sudden effect on her.

Sansa straightened her body and went to grab the sheets on his desk but he held her hand. Slowly, Petyr brought her wrist to his lips and kissed it. She felt her pulse race once more.

“Leave it.” Petyr whispered against her skin. “I’ll look at it in the morning.”

She nodded and pulled herself together. One breath, two breaths and she tried to walk despite her trembling legs. One encounter and he could make her melt, make her feel a desire Joffrey never even dared to give her. For a second, Sansa was almost convinced Petyr was the sex god Marg thought he was. However… Why _her_?

“Petyr?” She asked, turning around.

“Yes, sweetling?”

“This bet came from something Marg thought about you…” She started but Petyr interrupted her.

“She fancies me.” He said and Sansa rolled her eyes. “And you don’t, yet you get incredibly wet around me.”

Sansa crossed her arms and pouted. “You didn’t hear it right, from the looks of it. She thinks you are some kind of a sex god.” At that, Sansa rolled her eyes again and Petyr raised an eyebrow at her. “And I just think you don’t care.”

“Do I look like someone who doesn’t care?” He gestured to the still hard bulge between his legs.

“I used to think you didn’t. Handsome guy, top lawyer in the company, one of the best lawyers in Westeros, women almost throw their panties at you and yet, we don’t see you chasing women around.” Sansa argued and Petyr looked at her as if he was appreciating the conclusions she had drawn.

“Perhaps those women don’t interest me.” Petyr answered simply.

“And I do?” Sansa was astonished.

“You underestimate yourself, Sansa. Plus –“ He raised from his chair and walked towards her. He stopped a mere inch from her, seizing the situation. Sansa hadn’t noticed before that she was way taller than him, especially using high-heels. “The combination of red hair and ivory skin really attracts me. And the blue icy eyes, they are gorgeous.”

Petyr touched her cheek and she covered his hand with hers. “Thank you.” She whispered and gave him one last look before turning to leave the office. Petyr just stayed there on spot, watching her leave without saying another word. He didn’t need to – Sansa knew pretty well that if she stayed a little longer, their settlement wouldn’t last, they’d have fucked each other on that desk.

Of course, eventually they were going to have sex but Sansa didn’t want to give in yet and so didn’t Petyr, as far as she could see. Tease, tease, tease until the tension was too much to handle and the only way out was through a good night of sex. And then what? Would they make this a habit? Would they pretend this never happened and move on with their lives? So many questions Sansa didn’t know the answer for. Usually, she didn’t throw into things without knowing what to do next but this time she was deliciously caught up on an uncertainty.

With a small trace of quiver on her hand, Sansa typed a small message to Marg when she arrived home.

_Sansa: You just scored another point._

 

**_Scoreboard of the bet_ **

_Sansa: 1_

_Margaery: 2_


	4. Wild Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the last time we saw these two, Sansa tried to seduce Petyr on his office but the plan backfired and Petyr ended up having the upper hand, leaving poor Sansa hot and bothered because of him.  
> It's time for her to strike back, but will she be able to do it? Will Petyr be surprised by her this time?  
> We'll have to see it then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, lovely readers!  
> I was supposed to update this story more than a month ago but then... I suffered an accident during a Judo Tournament and injured my left arm. It took me 2 weeks to stop feeling pain every single time I moved my arm and more days to finally be able to type things without feeling pain at the end of the day. Buuuut here I am!  
> I have a few songs that are inspiring me with this story. One of them guides the idea of this chapter and the other one just helps me get in the mood to write these two snogging.  
> 1: [(Wild Thoughts by Rihanna)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyaI4-5849w)   
> 2: [ (Rocket by Beyonce)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAz2bRy8-L8)

Petyr knew he was going to hell for enjoying so much the teasing. Sansa was not only his subordinate, she was his pupil and much, much younger than him. It was only wise to drop the subject and move on with his life.

However, did he give a fuck? He didn’t. For once in his life he was choosing the path of madness instead of precaution. Granted, never once before his dick wanted so much to be inside of a woman. It wasn’t a common man’s need because if it was, he would have satisfied himself with any woman from the office or from his secret whorehouse.

No, he wanted to fuck specifically Sansa. He wanted to bury his dick so deep inside of her cunt that she was going to feel him and only him even after he was done with her.  He wanted to see the pink flesh of her pussy around his cock, wet and hot, and wanted to hear her sweet voice moaning his name.

Still, he had some sense of precaution inside of his mind and he wanted everything to be private. He could have asked Ros for her number, he knew they exchanged messages now and then, but if he did, then Ros would suspect – she was extremely clever for a secretary – something was happening and he couldn’t risk that. No, he called Olyvar, who took care of his whorehouse is his absence and its affairs, and asked if he could find out someone’s number. _Of course I can_ , Olyvar had answered him before Petyr gave him Sansa’s name.

In an hour, Petyr had her phone number amongst other things: Sansa’s favorite color, her favorite beverage, favorite food, things she was allergic to and her best friend’s name. _Margaery_. He knew that already, not unaware of the two women’s friendship.

If there was one thing that was bugging him was the prize of this bet the two of them made. Definitely, Sansa was getting something if she won, otherwise she wouldn’t take it. Question was: what was it? What could Ms. Tyrell give her that it was worth taking this kind of bet? He would try to get that out of Sansa next time they had time alone.

Speaking of which, he noticed Sansa spent the next day after their encounter at his office avoiding him. She didn’t speak to him, didn’t look at him and at night, he noticed she had already left. Maybe he was thinking too much, but did she regret their encounter? Had he crossed the line? He hoped she hadn’t called off the bet.

The next day wasn’t different from the other one. Sansa spent most of her time on the private library studying her cases or at her desk, typing a motion or grabbing coffee. He didn’t want to be stalker but by now, he wanted pretty much to know why she was ignoring him. Petyr wouldn’t ask that in person, though. He didn’t want to sound desperate, so he started thinking about sending a message. What would he write in that said message? “Oh, hey, I wonder why you aren’t trying to seduce me like you were before” or “My dick really misses your teasing, you know, wearing tight skirts and biting lips”.

In the last 2 days, she hadn’t worn anything he would judge as “teasing”. She was definitely backing away and he was feeling as if someone was taking away his candies, or maybe his favorite candy, the one that has the best taste and you want to taste it and taste it and… _When have I started to live for the desires of my dick???_

End of day 2 and gorgeous Sansa left for home early. Day 3 and she only gave him a polite “good morning”. That was it, Petyr was going to send a message to know what was going on. He grabbed his phone and carefully typed his message.

_Petyr: After our encounter 2 days ago, some would say you are avoiding me._

He sent it and held his breath, busying himself with work. If he thought more about it, he would check his phone every damn minute, so he locked his phone on his desk and promised himself he would only look at it again at the end of the day. Petyr left for his meetings, passing by her desk to find her buried into a stack of files but he didn’t call her out, leaving her be.

And she didn’t answer him by the end of the day. Petyr was starting to think maybe Sansa realized how dangerous it was to keep playing their game and called off the bet, giving up whatever prize she was going to get. Or don’t get, since she was losing it. He needed to accept that the stunning Sansa didn’t want him and that this was all a play. Was it, though? The way she responded to his caresses made him believe she wasn’t immune to him. She was soaking wet for him and if he didn’t have enough self-control, he’d have fucked her on that desk.

Petyr was about to sleep when his phone vibrated on the night stand, announcing a new message.

_Sansa: And some would say you are desperate for attention._

He bit his lip at that message. She was good, she was _very_ good.

_Petyr: So you are avoiding me on purpose?_

_Sansa: Worried?_

_Petyr: Curious._

_Sansa: You know that on the weekend, we’ll have that party from the office._

Party? Oh, the annual gala! He went once and found out that only the paralegals and associates went there. It wasn’t the type of party that was going to help anyone have more contact with the top-notch lawyers from the office or even the senior partners. The owners only went to private parties with CEO’s from companies and investors. It was a surprise Sansa went to these parties but shouldn’t have been because she was still quite young.

_Petyr: The annual gala? I don’t usually go._

_Sansa: Pity, I’m going to. I’m trying to figure out which dress I should wear. What do you think? Red and tight?_

Gods, was she trying to convince him to go to this damn party? Because the idea of Sansa in a red tight dress was good enough to make him attend it.

_Petyr: You’d go naked if I were to have an opinion on that but red tight dress sounds a wonderful choice for me._

_Petyr: I’ll try to go and see how you look on that dress._

_Sansa: Try your best. It would be sad if I were left alone there, wearing a beautiful dress and no Mr. Baelish there to enjoy it._

Sansa, Sansa, Sansa… She liked to play with fire. And now he was sure that Sansa was avoiding him on purpose, only to make him contact her. _Fucking little minx._ Sansa had achieved what most women didn’t achieve from Petyr: she got his full attention and was now feeling hot and bothered for her. Only 4 days of teasing and Petyr was already going insane for her.

Maybe he was attending this party. Maybe not. Maybe he’d only send her a message to meet him after the party so he could see that beautiful dress of her, maybe get a sneak peak of her breasts and ass. If he was lucky enough, he could take her to the backseat and give her enough reasons to keep seducing him. It had been ages since he snogged a woman on his car and it seemed only appropriate that it would be Sansa of all people.

The meetings on the next day proved to be so boring that Petyr had to fight his mind from wandering to Sansa, who was still treating him with indifference, but now he knew it was only a play. Sansa still wanted him very much and he prided himself to have the attention of such an attracting woman. He knew he could have any women he decided to pursue, Sansa however was very out of any man’s league.

“Baelish?” Petyr heard Tywin’s sharp voice calling him as the meeting was over and stayed behind to meet the man. “Are you going to the Annual Gala?”

“I thought the Annual Gala was only for associates and paralegals.” Petyr snickered and Tywin raised an eyebrow.

“Usually, it is. This year, though, we’ll have some investors from the Iron Bank attending the gala and we need to keep making a good impression. Good clients always come from the Iron Bank’s recommendations. We are attending this year.”

Tywin didn’t leave room for complaints or even a second choice, so Petyr had to go no matter what he thought of the party. Of course, knowing that all of the senior partners were going to be there only worked on his favor, because that way he wouldn’t have to come up with a lie to justify why he was crazy enough to attend a party full of associates and paralegals. He had already decided he wanted to see Sansa on a tight dress.

“Fair enough. I’ll be there.” Petyr declared and Tywin gave him a short nod before leaving the office. Petyr had barely left the office too when a bald fat man blocked his way. Varys sported a light smile on his face.

“Strange how we have to agree and follow whatever Mr. Tywin decides, right?” He pointed and Petyr almost rolled his eyes. Varys was also a candidate for senior partner and despite the man’s hunger for competition, Petyr knew they were both going to win the spot. It was best for the firm to have two excellent lawyers who could find any information about their clients instead of making them fight for one spot. Still, that didn’t make Petyr enjoy the idea of being in the same level as Varys.

“He’s one of the owners of this firm.” Petyr stated, gesturing to the place around them. Actually, he hated the idea of Tywin as the owner because he was too manipulative and dangerous for Petyr’s interests. It was by far much easier to deal with Catelyn. “We do as we are said because we didn’t build an empire.”

“Ah, an empire. Is that what you think of this place?” Varys looked around as if he was somewhere not worth of his presence. “It’s only a law firm and lawyers can always… _lose_.”

Petyr narrowed his eyes at the man. “Don’t tell me you are willing to jeopardize your position at this firm.”

“Law firms like this one serves no one but the riches. The city would pretty much benefit from lawyers who actually care about the people.”

Petyr had to laugh at that. What was the man plotting? Did he really think he could destroy a whole law firm based on the Lannister’s legacy? Delusional, to say the least. “Yeah, I understand you, Varys. It’s always a pleasure to talk but unfortunately, I have appointments to attend.”

“Fair enough, my friend. We’ll talk some other time.” The exchanged pleasantries weren’t genuine. They always were on the edge of the mock politeness and perhaps that would never change between them. Petyr had no intention of being friends with him.

While walking back towards his office, Petyr passed by Cat’s office and saw that Sansa was there waiting for her mother to come back from her meetings. Her legs were crossed and by the way she was sitting, he could see all the muscle from her thighs. He licked his lips and leaned by the door.

_“_ Your mother should be arriving soon.” He said, catching her attention. She raised her head to look at him and smiled.

“I know, she texted me. Are you here to keep me company?” Sansa had an innocent look that could fool anyone walking by that happens to hear their conversation but there was nothing really innocent about it and Petyr knew it.

“No, I was just walking by, you know.” He stated and she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, right.” She mocked. Petyr smirked, taking one last good look at her legs.

“Have a good afternoon, Ms. Stark. Your mother shall be here soon.” Despite how much he was attracted to her, he wasn’t going to throw away precaution. Now and then, he had to act respectful towards her.

Sansa was smart and took the hint, nodding politely at him. _If I wasn’t already mad attracted to her, she proves to know how to play my game and be discreet. For the love of the Gods._ Petyr turned around to march towards his office when Margaery Tyrell approached him.

“Mr. Baelish, do you have a minute? There’s something I want to discuss.” She was holding a folder on her arms and looked at him with expectation.

“Sure, Ms. Tyrell.” Petyr assented and guided her to his office, setting behind the desk. He noticed from the large window right behind him that it was probably past 5 pm and that soon Sansa was going home. “What is it?”

Margaery sat down in front of him and he noticed her slowly raising the helm of her skirt while she opened the folder with one hand.  “Erm… You gave me this case and I drew some conclusions about it but I still have doubts over the testimony - “

She was biting her lips while she searched for the paper and Petyr raised his eyebrows. She had very beautiful lips but nothing like Sansa’s and he annoyingly noticed that she was somehow hitting on him. “What are you doing?” he asked abruptly.

“What?” Margaery raised her eyes to meet his and feigned surprise and innocence.

“Don’t take me for a fool.” Petyr said, dryly. Margaery smirked and closed the folder on her lap. She had dropped the fake expression of innocence, look very penetrating.

“Why? Do you like what you see?” The Tyrell woman pointed at her body and Petyr rolled his eyes, wondering why the hell was she trying to seduce him. She was supposed to be Sansa’s friend but as it seemed, she was a two-faced bitch.

“Ms. Tyrell, this is highly inappropriate.” Petyr accused but Margaery only laughed, crossing her legs.

“Interesting, Mr. Baelish.” She rose from her seat and turned to him. “I had this theory and now I just confirmed it.”

“Which theory?” He rose from his chair too, staring at her. _It’s too dangerous that she knows about my game with Sansa._

“That you are into Sansa and only Sansa.” She said simply, smile triumphant. Petyr kept staring at her, not dignifying her statement with an answer. After a while, Margaery spoke again, seeming even more triumphant than before, “The silence speaks for itself. Very well, Mr. Baelish. I know you know about the bet Sansa and I made. If you hurt her in this process, I’ll castrate you myself.”

Petyr would have been offended if she hadn’t just proved to him she was truly Sansa’s friend. He actually smiled, satisfied. Margaery left the room and Petyr wondered if she was right, if he was actually Sansasexual because he didn’t recall being this attracted to anyone else in his life. Sure, he had an occasional hard-on when a woman was flirting with him but nothing out of the usual, nothing like what he felt looking at Sansa, at her long legs and delicate porcelain skin.

Still, he was annoyed that Ms. Tyrell knew so much about his encounters with Sansa. Probably they talked about that and he’d need to have a talk about that with Sansa. Later, though. Right now, he wanted to tease Sansa at least a little bit before the gala on the weekend.

_Petyr: Guess I’m going to the gala this year. Tywin requested that all the lawyers attend._

He spent the rest of his day working on a high-profile case before he saw her message when he reached the elevators to go home: _“I’m sure that’s the only reason why you’re attending it.”_. Petyr couldn’t contain his smile as he went home that night to jerk off on the image of Sansa wearing various types of tight dresses.

\--

Petyr shaved his stubble, leaving only the moustache and goatee sprinkled with some grey hair. He also groomed his hair that had a bit of grey near the temples, making him a little bit older than he really was. He supposed Sansa liked this look on him, otherwise she wouldn’t have showed attraction for him. Still, Petyr felt slightly self-conscious about his appearance and if Sansa would like it. He chose a black tuxedo and his favorite perfume to go along with his look. Finally, he put a mint gum in his mouth, chewing slowly so the flavor invaded his tongue.

He arrived at the Red Keep in his Ferrari at the same time as another Ferrari, owned by a very small man who was coupled by his girlfriend, a former prostitute at Petyr’s establishment.

“Baelish!” Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, greeted him and Petyr smiled stretching his hand.

“Good evening, Tyrion.” He politely shook hands with the man the Lannisters hated the most. Lucky him he was also a Lannister, otherwise he would be out of the map already. Petyr quite enjoyed the small man’s presence. He was intelligent, to say the least, and Petyr didn’t feel alone in the world of dumbasses. “Good evening, Shae.” He greeted the woman next to Tyrion, who just smirked at him.

“My father ‘kindly’ forced all of us to attend this gala, didn’t he? Including the almost-senior lawyers.” Tyrion remarked, snappy.

Petyr shrugged. “He’s the owner. It’s understanding that he wants every single person of the office here while the Iron Bank is attending the party.”

Tyrion assessed him for a while before biting his lip and Petyr kept a calm and serene face. He was heavily used to being scrutinized by the man. “You’re probably right.” Tyrion finally answered. “Shall we, then?”

“Definitely.” Petyr extended his arm to let Tyrion lead the way while he looked for a maneuverer to hand his keys. He found along the way a young man with black hair who presented himself as “Podrick” and gave him his car keys.

The Lannisters were lovers of luxury. They were filthy rich and whenever they could show that to the world, they did. From the cars, clothes and houses, they owned pretty much half of the country and the other half was in debt with them. So, naturally, the place they chose for the gala was stunning.

The windows were huge, allowing the nice breeze of summer fill the main hall. The only obstruction were the white silk curtains on each window. The chandeliers at the sailing were majestic and they only added elegance to the place. The wooden floor was so sleek that Petyr could see his face in it. And then he saw the reflection of someone approaching him from behind.

“Good evening, Mr. Baelish.” A sweet voice called him and he felt his heart stop. Petyr turned around to find a smiling Sansa looking at him. She was… beyond words. He had to stop for a bit a let the image of her sink into his brain.

Sansa was wearing a simple black dress that was tight enough to be sexy but not enough to be seeing as inappropriate. There was modest cleavage from one shoulder to another that showed her porcelain skin with freckles that Petyr wanted very much to kiss and lick. Her left leg was visible through a side slit that stopped on her thigh. Her hair was loose on her back and she had applied a light makeup with a red lipstick.

He felt his mouth water and gulped down so he could talk.

“Good evening, Ms. Stark.” He answered and his voice sounded painfully hoarse. Her smile became even wider.

“Do you like it?” Sansa turned around and he had to kick himself not to stare at her too hungrily. It wouldn’t be good if someone caught him looking inappropriately at his best associate and daughter of one of the partners. Gods be merciful of him, she’s fucking gorgeous and there is no other woman who can match her beauty. No one can look innocent and dangerously sexy like her. 

“You look very elegant, Ms. Stark.” He answered when he saw that Cat and Ned Stark were arriving at the party and going into their direction.

“Petyr!” Cat warmly greeted. “You look very nice.”

“Thanks, Cat. You look great! The beauty in the family is strong!” He smiled. Ned Stark looked very out of place and grumpy next to Cat. Petyr nodded his head towards the man and received a simple wave as greeting. The bastard never forgave him for having a crush on his wife when Petyr was a teenager. Some men of the North think their wives are their property and Petyr had to tsk at that.

Sansa stood there seeing him greet her parents with a small wicked smile on her face. What was she up to? Was she thinking about teasing him tonight? Because he very much looked forward to that. Petyr looked around and saw Tywin Lannister with a pair of men from the Iron Bank, chatting. The teasing with Sansa could wait a few minutes.

“Sansa.” He said, savoring her name of his lips. “I’ll see you around?”

“Most definitely.” She answered, taking a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by. Sansa passed through him and he smelled the most perfect perfume coming from her body. It was sweet but with a touch of a flower he didn’t know which one it was, but that he was going to find out.

Petyr slowly approached Tywin, who raised an eyebrow to him and turned around at the two men. “Gentlemen, this is Petyr Baelish, our soon-to-be senior partner.”

The two men looked at him with interest and Petyr extended his hand to greet them. “Good evening.”

“My name is Tycho Nestoris.” A man with short black hair presented himself and then pointed to the man next to him. “And this is Noho Dimittis.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Petyr knew Tywin was observing him so he didn’t mess up while talking to the biggest investors of Westeros. As if Petyr was dumb…

“It’s my pleasure.” Noho turned to Petyr. “We’ve heard great things from you. Every company from here to Pentos wants to have you as their legal counselor.”

_Take that, Tywin, for thinking you are the only smart person in this godsdamn room._

“Really? You are flattering me.” He had to play the humble card, of course. It was no good trying to shine brighter than Tywin at that moment, although Petyr’s reputation as a lawyer spoke for itself.

“It’s the truth, Mr. Baelish. We are looking forward to make a partnership between the Iron Bank and the Lannister & Stark law firm.” Tycho revealed and Peter saw Tywin shifting beside him.

“And we hope you are there as senior partner sealing that partnership. I believe we are all going to profit a lot together.” Noho completed the thought for Tycho, smiling at both Petyr and Tywin.

Well, Petyr could almost feel Tywin throwing a fit next to him. If there was one thing the head of House Lannister hated the most was sharing the spotlight with someone, especially Petyr, who came from nowhere and build a fortune only using his wits. To be acknowledged by the representatives of the Iron Bank was an honor and Petyr knew it was wise to be grateful for that.

“I’ll definitely be there, thank you very much.” Petyr replied with a wide smile, turning to Tywin. The old man looked at him sharply, as if wanting to suddenly snap and act rude towards Petyr. Or maybe murder him for taking the lead on such an important conversation.

“Sure. Mr. Baelish is a very valuable lawyer to us. Anything he can help to make our partnership even more profitable.” Tywin smirked and it seemed like someone had draw the smile on his face using a knife. Petyr wasn’t dumb to tease the man, though.

“It was lovely to talk you, Mr. Nestoris and Mr. Dimittis. I’ll leave you two with Tywin.” And with that, Petyr excused himself to have a glass of champagne, maybe eat something, but what he wanted the most was to find Sansa and see what she was up to.

He didn’t walk even five steps before he saw Sansa chatting with Ms. Tyrell and Tommen Baratheon. She looked really gorgeous, smiling with that red lipstick on her lips that made her even more kissable than she already was. Someone was telling a really good joke because she kept holding her laughter until she burst out laughing. Petyr couldn’t help but smile at the view.

For safety reasons, Petyr pretended he was looking for someone while admiring Sansa. He felt someone approaching him and turned to see Varys with a smug smirk.

“Varys!” Petyr greeted, faking warmness.

“Petyr.” The man returned his fake warmness and crossed his arms. “Is my dear friend looking at the beautiful women at this party?”

Petyr narrowed his eyes. “And why would I do that?”

“Well, my friend, we must admit you are passing the age of marrying. I don’t believe you intend to be alone forever.”

_Gods, he is annoying._

“Don’t you worry, my friend, I’m going to be just fine. I still have a cock, which isn’t something I can say about you. Women can be very… judgmental of those things.” Petyr replied softly.

“Tell me, dear Petyr, do you spend hours of your day thinking about my cock? Do you go to sleep and think ‘Oh poor Varys, what about his cock? How was it?’?” Varys sipped his drink slowly, staring at Petyr, waiting for a moment when he would lose control of the situation. Sadly, for the eunuch, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Is that what you fancy? Other man thinking about your lack of a cock? I’m sorry to disappoint, that’s not my thing.” Petyr put a hand on Varys’ shoulder as if comforting the man. Varys, on the other hand, dropped the fake expression and looked coldly at Petyr. He didn’t mind, he wasn’t afraid of the eunuch.

There was a tension between the two of them for seconds before Petyr took away his hand, clasping the glass of champagne. Varys gave him one last look and left his company. Petyr sighed, what a rather stressful man.

\--

The “annual gala” part of the party had already finished; all the CEO’s had left and Petyr now was the only soon-to-be senior partner there. Catelyn Stark had just left, waving her goodbye at him before searching for her daughter. Petyr was now talking to a waiter, pretending to be engrossed on the conversation and just waiting for the right moment to casually enter the dancefloor, and search for Sansa.

He didn’t have to, though. As the first notes of Wild Thoughts, Sansa appeared swinging her hips slowly to the sound of the music. She looked at him and turned away as if pretending she didn’t notice him, going down the corridor that lead to the backdoor.

 

_I don't know if you could take it_  
_Know you wanna see me nakey, nakey, naked_

 

Before exiting, she gave him one last look and he knew he was supposed to follow her. Luckily, the waiter he was talking to was too busy to notice Sansa silently inviting him to follow her. Petyr excused himself and slowly strode to meet her.

As soon as he opened the door, a pair of small hands grabbed his suit and pushed him to the wall. He noticed they were on the outside, near a small garden on the other side of the parking lot. It was empty and dark, and Petyr felt her turn around and press her butt to his groin.

“Sansa…” he whispered and she swung her hips to the song.

 

_Wild, wild, wild_  
_Wild, wild, wild thoughts_  
_Wild, wild, wild_  
_When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

Petyr held her waist tightly while she danced for him, _on him_. It didn’t take long for him to get hard and start thrusting himself on that firm, glorious ass of her. He couldn’t hold back his need to explore her body with his hands, her skin so soft against his calloused one while she kept swinging hers hips skillfully against his hard dick. Her perfume filled his nostrils and he wondered how he lived so many years without having her like this, so close.

“Sansa…” he half-moaned on her ear, taking the opportunity to drag his lips over her neck and shoulder. Petyr smiled wickedly when he saw that she was bristly. “Is my baby girl having goose bumps from my kisses?”

“Maybe.” Sansa whispered seductively, biting her lower lip. She looked alluring and sexy and a dozen of sinful things that Petyr right now couldn’t name because his mind was stopping at the sight of her ass moving up and down on his erection. Sansa moved her hair away to one shoulder, leaving the other one exposed and she turned to look at him. “Does this please you, Mr. Baelish?”

“It does, sweetling.” He whispered, squeezing her butt. “Tell me more of this bet. What are you getting from it?”

For a few seconds Sansa didn’t answer, only moved against him. “If you are really interested, if Marg wins, I’m helping her going out with my brother Robb.”

Petyr chuckled. “We both know you’ve already lost that bet. Let’s suppose you win, what will you gain from that?”

“Marg will help me go out with her brother, Loras.” Sansa grabbed Petyr’s hand from her butt and place on one of her breasts.

Petyr chuckled even more, teasing her nipple and Sansa moaned. “Either way, you lose the bet. I think you don’t know he enjoys men just like you do.”

If Sansa was bothered or surprised about that, she didn’t show. She was focused on dancing for him. “I guess that means I win either way.”

“Oh, really?” Petyr asked, burying his face on her neck.

“I get to end up on your bed in both scenarios.” She answered and Petyr smirked against her skin.

If Petyr was a religious man, he would have believed the Gods sent her to ruin his life. But he wasn’t and right now, he was ready to corrupt her in every possible way. His hands started pulling up her dress, exposing more skin of her delicious thigh. Fuck the bet, fuck self-control, fuck whatever that was holding him from enjoying her.

“I need to fuck you.” He whispered on her ear. He didn’t know if the song was still playing or if the party was already over, all he could think of was the warmth of her body against his, her ass against his cock and her expression of pleasure while he went insane.

Sansa turned around and pulled her dress down. “Not yet, Mr. Baelish. Where has your sense of seduction gone?” Her lips were so full with that red shade on it.

“I don’t think I can keep my dick inside of my pants with you dancing on it.” He half-complained, desperation starting to raise. If he didn’t fuck her tonight, he was going to explode. Seriously. Blue balls all the fucking night.

Sansa crashed her lips on his and it took him a few seconds to hold her against him and reciprocate. Petyr hungrily kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue. She tasted of champagne, something sweet and a flavor that was unique to Sansa. He could call it “Sansa flavor”.

She hummed in pleasure when his tongue touched hers and everything turned messy with saliva and lipstick. Petyr let his hands wander through her body until he reached her butt, squeezing it. Sansa all but pinned him against the wall and Petyr let her snog him just the way she wanted.

Sansa’s hand groped his cock through his trousers and his hips thrusted with her rhythm. Petyr groaned against her lips and she broke the kiss, looking at him while her hand moved up and down on his length. He didn’t dare break eye contact with her and Petyr didn’t see when her hand sneaked inside of his trousers, grabbing his bare cock.

_Fuuuuck._

She worked skillfully on his dick, teasing the tip and going for his balls. Petyr closed his eyes at the sensation before he snapped back when her hand left his cock. “What?” he groaned.

“That’s enough for tonight.” Sansa said, stepping away.

_This can’t be happening._

“I need this.” Petyr tried to grab hold of her again but she stepped back.

“No. This is payback for that day at your office. Did you think that would go unpunished?” Sansa crossed her arms. Her lipstick was all smudged and Petyr wondered how his face looked. Probably a fucking mess.

“Oh, so this is it?” he asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Well, like you said: come for me. I can handle you.” Sansa blew him a kiss and turned around to leave. Petyr was left there, leaning against the wall, a raging erection inside of his trousers and the smell of her perfume all over his clothes. He could still feel her mouth on his lips and he touched his face to find traces of red lipstick.

_Dammit._

It took him several minutes, a couple of napkins and a small visit to the loo so he could leave the place with his head high. Petyr didn’t know if he hated her for this or if he absolutely loved the idea that the sweet Sansa was slowly unravelling the power of her beauty. He wanted to see more of this but the next blow was going to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts or simply leave a message, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


	5. Climbing on my desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So at the annual gala, Sansa took things to another level and teased the fuck out of Petyr. He had a severe case of blue balls and Sansa left the crime scene victorious.  
> Now it's his time to strike back and Sansa better watch out. Let's see what happens between these two teasing fuckers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for the comments. They are very much appreciated and give me fuel to write more and better!  
> The music that guides this chapter for me is [R U Mine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQH8ZTgna3Q)  
> by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my fault. As I am quite exhausted, my reviewing skills are just dreadful right now lol.

Sansa arrived at Marg’s house near lunch time and was well received by her grandmother, Olenna.

“My dear, it’s so good to see you!” Mrs. Olenna hugged Sansa as soon as she entered the house. Margs’ house was large and colorful, an opposite from her house. There was a huge garden with all types of flowers, from white to yellow, blue to red and pink, that were taken care personally by Mrs. Olenna.

Sansa smelled the air and it was great with all those flowers out there releasing their essence. She couldn’t refrain a smile. Her week had been a very good one, starting with the solution of a tough case and then ending with last night, when she danced for Petyr and left him aching for her. Revenge for the teasing he did to her tasted really sweet. Better than that was the taste of his lips on hers, mint and alcohol, a combination Sansa never thought it would attract her.

Petyr’s kisses were so good that she almost didn’t make it, she almost let him have her there with everybody at the party. But a little voice inside of her head said _“Don’t be silly, Sansa. You can handle your shit, he’s just another guy with a dick”._ With a very nice dick, from what she could gather when she touched him. He seemed to be thick and bigger than she pictured.

_And people still call him “Littlefinger”._

Sansa and Marg sat down on a table close to the garden to have lunch while the servants made the arrangements for Loras’ birthday that was happening later that afternoon. Last night, when Petyr told her Loras was gay, she pretended it wasn’t a surprise. It hadn’t occurred to her that Loras liked men too but now that she thought more about it, it seemed really obvious. He never had a girlfriend or introduced any woman to his family – Marg would have told her if he did – and he always seemed a bit more feminine. Sansa actually really liked his feminine traits and he is such a handsome man. Does Margaery know her brother is gay?

“So, last night…” Marg started and gave Sansa a huge grin.

“Hmm?” Sansa pretended she didn’t know what her friend was talking about.

“Come on, Sansa. I saw you leaving, spending several minutes out and then returning disheveled. _Without_ lipstick.” Margaery accused, leaning her chin on her hands.

“Maybe.” Sansa lied and then started laughing. “Ok, ok. I found Petyr outside and I may or may not have snogged him senseless.”

“You did _what_?!” Marg sounded surprised and Sansa had to slap her friend’s arm.

“Oh, you thought I had gone outside to _be snogged?_ No, no. I had a little bit of payback for him.” Sansa took a spoonful of the lemon cake in front of her.

“Payback? Who are you and what have you done to Sansa Stark?” Sansa laughed and Margaery followed her. “Seriously.”

“Look, he… he awoke something inside of me. I don’t know what it’s but I feel confident and when I’m with him, I feel the horniest I’ve ever been in my life.”

“So the guy is really good like I predicted?”

“I don’t know, Margs. I haven’t slept with him yet but there’s something mysterious and daring about him that I just want to dig.”

“Mr. Baelish is making sweet poor Sansa turn into a dirty, naughty girl.” Margs mocked and Sansa crossed her arms. If there was something Margaery liked to talk about was sex: she was experienced, she liked all sorts of things and she was confident about her sex appeal. On the other side, Sansa was reserved and most of her encounters were either boring or bad. This was the first time Sansa was having a good experience and Marg seemed to be enjoying that more than her.

“Sansa, finally someone is breaking that tough shell around you. We are safe to say you are not going to win this bet because Petyr Baelish is going to make sure of that.”

Sansa only shrugged: she was past the point of caring about the bet as she was too caught up on the power she felt every time Petyr showed how much he desired her. Plus, Loras is gay, so no prize for her.

She ached to see Petyr again but knew that she had to wait this time. She had ignored him like Marg told her to and waited for him to come running for her. She had teased him, danced for him and, finally, kissed him. Right now, it was his turn to choose his hand wisely and make a move on the game.

Sansa saw the screen of her phone lightning with a new message. Marg pretended she didn’t see it by busying herself with the dessert in front of her but Sansa could see her eyes trying to catch what was on Sansa’s phone.

_Petyr: I’ve been invited to Loras Tyrell birthday today._

Sansa looked at the screen wide-eyed and Marg raised an eyebrow next to her, trying to see the message.

_Sansa: What?_

Sansa heard Margaery laughing next to her, shaking her head.

_Petyr: It turns out Mrs. Olenna Tyrel likes me a lot. I assume you are going to be there._

_Sansa: You know I will._

_Petyr: I guess we’ll see each other, then._

Sansa felt her heart racing and looked at Marg, who was smiling at her dessert so much that Sansa knew for sure it was hurting her cheeks.

“I cannot believe it!” Sansa barked, turning to face her friend.

“Ah, come on! I only suggested my grandma to invite him. She really does have a sympathy for Mr. Baelish.” Marg batted her eyelashes and Sansa buried her face on her hands. It was hard enough to handle the man alone, she didn’t need to level up the challenge to handle him in public in the middle of a birthday party.

_Especially after the torture I put him through last night!_

“I’m so screwed.” Sansa confessed in a whisper, her hands on each side of her cheek.

“I do hope so. I also hope I get screwed by your brother once you set us on a date.” Margaery squeezed Sansa’s arm and for the first time, Sansa wanted to just punch Marg. Gods damn.

“Hey, ladies!” Sansa was pushed back to reality by Loras voice, who was coming from inside the house. Sansa got up to hug him and he took her hands on his. “Sansa, you always look fabulous! How are you doing?”

It felt so damn obvious now that he was indeed gay and Sansa wondered how she thought for years that he was the perfect pair for her. _You mean, the perfect friend, right?_

“I am doing great, Loras. How about you? Excited for today?”

“I am super excited for today! Just tried the canapés and they are deeelicious! You’re going to love the lemon drinks the barman we hired makes, Sansa.”

“Oh, I’m just being too spoiled here.” Sansa joked.

“Is Renly coming today?” Marg asked from the table, still very much enjoying her dessert.

“He is. He was coming earlier to help me fix everything but he had something urgent to deal with his grumpy brother.”

“Who is Renly?” Sansa asked, feeling slightly suspicious.

“Renly Baratheon is my good friend who works with me.” Loras answered but something on his voice told Sansa that he wasn’t just a good friend. “You’re going to love him! He’s a fan of U2 just like you.”

Sansa smiled and looked over at Marg. Did she know her brother is gay? Did she put Sansa in this bet knowing the girl would never get what she supposedly wanted? From the looks of it, Sansa was quite sure Marg had made a major move to convince Sansa setting up a date between her and Robb if Sansa ever lost that bet. If she won, she would end up with nothing just like Margaery.

_You’re smart, Tyrell._

Sansa checked on her memory that Marg was still winning the bet and tonight would score a new point now that Petyr was going to attend the damn birthday party. She just knew that he was going to come back at her brutally. Sansa sighed, _I hate Margaery e and I hate Petyr._

**_Scoreboard of the bet_ **

_Sansa: 1_

_Margaery: 3_

Sansa retreated to the guest’s room to take a shower and get dressed, leaving Margaery to get dressed as well. She had brought her lavender scented shampoo and her floral perfume, and Sansa thanked the Gods for that. So, she took her time at the shower, making sure she smelled good and that her skin was clean and soft.

It was a nice day of spring at High Garden and Sansa chose a salmon dress with simple delicate straps and a modest cleavage. She arranged her straight red hair in a tight ponytail, leaving her neck exposed. Last night, she had been surprised by how well she responded to Petyr’s kisses on her neck. Granted, no one had ever touched her the way now she knew was the right one. He seemed to know all of her weak spots and that was insane because they had barely started doing anything with each other.

She put on her heels and went downstairs to the garden. A few people had already started to arrive and she heard a masculine voice on her left side talking to someone.

“Thank you for inviting me. It’s a pleasure.” Sansa could never mistake that voice since she had already heard it as a whisper on her ear. She turned to look at Petyr talking to Olenna Tyrell, wearing jeans and a nice black button-down dress shirt. Sansa had to actually double-check the image because she had never seen him wearing casual clothes before. Or as casual as it could be.

And he looked rather ravishing on them.

His hair was also less groomed and polished than he used daily and she wondered how much messier it could be when they fucked each other. All in all, he looked the most handsome she had ever seen him and Sansa had to actually pick her jaw up from the floor.

A pair of green-grey eyes caught her staring at him and Petyr smiled at her, gesturing for her to come over. It took her a few seconds to process the information on her brain and her legs felt like jelly when she took a step forward to meet them.

“If it’s not one of my best associates!” He greeted, extending a friendly hand for her. She took it, trying to not appear affected by his touch.

“Ah, Sansa? She’s a brilliant woman!” Olenna complimented, caressing her arm. “And a rather beautiful woman too.”

Sansa blushed. “Thank you, Mrs. Olenna, Mr. Baelish. I actually try my best.”

“I don’t think you have to try your best to be pretty, Ms. Stark. It comes from the family!” Petyr said and looked at Olenna knowingly, who smiled at him.

“Oh yes, the Tully look. I swear, a war could be started because of those brilliant red hairs.” Mrs. Olenna joked and Sansa felt herself blushing hard. Petyr smirked at her, like he always does.

“It’s just a hair.” Sansa brushed off nonchalantly but Petyr kept staring at her. She could almost taste the desire on him and found that disconcerting. Well, she saw it coming, at least.

Sansa heard Marg’s voice behind her and decided to use that chance to get away from this little mess she was trapped in. If she didn’t, she would betray herself and either smack Petyr in the face or snog him in front of Mrs. Olenna. Neither of them seemed like a good idea. She excused herself and left their company, almost holding on Margaery’s arm for dear life.

“Sans! Come here meet Renly!” Her friend pulled her by the arm to another area of the garden where there was a bar with many colorful drinks. They approached a young man who was sat beside Loras on the bar, chatting cheerfully with two glasses of Martinis in front of them. The man was as handsome and stylish as Loras and looking at them together, she found them to be a really nice couple. If they were an item, of course.

“Sansa Stark, this is Renly Baratheon. Renly, meet Sansa.” Loras introduced them once he saw Sansa and Marg approaching them. The young black-haired man gave her a warm smile and extended his hand.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Sansa. I’ve known your brother Robb for quite a while.” Renly said, while he shook her hand.

“Oh really?” Sansa replied. “It’s a pity we are only getting to meet each other now.”

“Indeed. I started Med school with him but then I saw that wasn’t my thing. I haven’t seen him in a while. How is he doing?”

“He’s actually doing great. He’s off for Riverrun because of his neurology specialization”

“Really? That’s big! He was brilliant and quite handsome, if you allow me to say.”

Sansa giggled at his remark and saw Loras playfully punch his arm. She felt her phone buzzing on her hand and used the end of the conversation to check it.

_Petyr: You have no idea how much I want to fuck you._

_Petyr: Can’t stop looking at your legs. Can’t stop looking at your ass._

She smiled at the message, feeling proud that the dress she chose had the desired effect on him. Well, after last night, she knew anything she wore was going to get to him.

_Sansa: Mr. Baelish, how inappropriate._

_Petyr: And you sure like it._

_Sansa: I wasn’t complaining._

She wanted so much to see his face now, that sinful smirk playing on his lips and the devilish look that made her legs weak. Before this whole thing started, she only thought he was handsome and charming, but never an object of desire. Now that they were playing this game, she found him intoxicating and often she wondered when the hell did he start to affect her so much. His hands were always gentle but precise, he smelled fucking good and Sansa found it really hot when she felt his body against hers. He wasn’t muscular but he was fit. Marg had been trying to make Sansa reveal more details but frankly, she didn’t want Marg to know how much he was actually good. It was bad enough that she was losing the bet.

Marg approached her from behind and Sansa almost jumped. “Talking to You-Know-Who?”

“Fuck, Margs! Yes, he’s only complimenting my dress.” Sansa decided to tell a half-truth. Margs didn’t need to know how dirty he could talk.

“Well, if you consider the way he’s looking at you when he thinks no one is watching…” Her friend pointed out and Sansa blushed.

“He’s not doing anything.” Sansa brushed off but Margaery insisted.

“Bullshit, he’s undressing you right here in front of everybody. I can see your tits through his eyes, your panties…” Marg could be such a fucking tease.

“Shut up, Margs. Nothing is happening!” Sansa stubbornly denied and crossed her arms.

“Yeah, right.” Margaery grabbed her cocktail and stuck her tongue out. Sansa nodded her head disbelieving.

Sansa engaged in a conversation with a friend of Loras, who is a stylist. They spent the next 30 minutes talking about fashion and that Sansa actually thought about going to study Fashion instead of Law but her parents were having none of it. She loved her family and her parents but honestly, they were too obsessed with their image: the family had to appear always perfect, they needed to have the perfect job and the girls had to behave like proper ladies. A lot of things backfired, thankfully. Arya was a jiu-jitsu fighter and Sansa was starting to grab hold of her sexuality. She was taught for years how sinful sex wass and that you can only enjoy it if you are married and trying to have a baby.

Look at her now, trying to sleep with her boss who was definitely the devil corrupting her life. And she was letting it happen and enjoying it very much, thank you.

She excused herself to the woman and entered the house looking for the bathroom. Margs’ mansion was like a maze, she never got used to it despite the fact that Margs has been her best friend for the last 10 years and she spent a lot of summers there. She tried to access inside of her memory the map of the house and remembered that there was a bathroom near Mace Tyrell’s office.

As soon as Sansa opened the door, she felt a pair of hands pushing her inside the bathroom and closing the door behind them. Sansa could have been surprised or even terrified by the sudden movement but she sensed the familiar perfume in the air. _Petyr._

Petyr didn’t waste anytime talking and attacked her mouth, taking Sansa by surprise. She didn’t fight though, surrendering to his hot tongue against her lips. His tongue slipped inside of her mouth and like last night, she tasted the mint on his mouth. It was oddly arousing and she couldn’t help but moan on his mouth. He stopped the kiss, but still held her against the wall.

“We can’t do this here, Petyr. The Tyrell’s family and friends are outside!” She whispered, half-alarmed and half-aroused.

“Then you need to be quiet, sweetling. No screaming, although I can’t promise you I’ll be merciful.” He teased her right nipple through her dress and she hissed.

“Someone has been a very bad girl.” He purred while his finger still played with her nipple. “Do you have any idea of what you did to me last night?”

She had to stand up for herself, otherwise he would again dominate her. Sansa tried to ignore his teasing on her nipple and licked her lips, putting on a brave face.

“Oh? What did I do?” She innocently asked and he gripped her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. Sansa had a hard time keeping a straight face.

“Don’t play coy. You left me with a fucking painful erection that I had to take care of later that night.” Petyr pressed his thigh between her legs. “While I touched myself, I imagined your hands touching me, just like you did. Then you were on your knees sucking me.”

Her breath caught on her lungs. He was _fucking perfect_ at dirty talking and she felt her panties drenched. Petyr seemed to feel that because he pressed himself even harder, making her legs part more. Sansa was completely at his mercy. She tried to move and add a little friction but he held her tight.

“You such a fucking tease. Walking around with those killer legs and that suckable neck, acting as If you are not sexy.” Petyr kissed her again, this time more eagerly. He bit her lower lip softly and she let a moan escape her mouth. “You have to be quiet, my dear Sansa. Imagine if someone finds out the dirty things we’ve been doing?”

Sansa tried to have a bit of control by trying to grab his cock through his pants but he pressed himself even more to her body, making it impossible for her to move. She was hating it and yet, loving it so much.

“No, no.” He nodded, eyes full of lust. “You don’t get to fuck with me today, It’s my turn to give you a little of payback.”

“You wouldn’t dare-” Sansa said and he pinched her other nipple, the left one. “Petyr!”

“I’m in the mood of punishing you for playing with fire-” He placed one hand on her thigh and started to go up towards her wet center. Petyr lifted her dress and moved her panties to the side, burying one of his fingers inside of her. “Shit. My dirty little girl is already so wet for me.”

At first, Sansa was shocked when she felt his intrusive finger inside of her cunt but as he went deep, she felt a wave of pleasure starting to build. Damn this man and his long skillful fingers. She buried her hands on his hair and kissed him hard, her tongue massaging his until his desire for her overcame him and he buried another finger inside of her. This time, Petyr slowly moved his fingers, hitting a delicious place in her pussy.

“I often wonder the taste of your cunt.” He whispered against her lips. “I think today is a great day to discover how well you taste.”

And with that, his fingers slipped out of her cunt and Sansa saw his face going down until he was kneeled in front of her. Instead of his hands, the next thing she felt on her thighs were his lips, slowly kissing her thighs. It felt as if he heart had stopped and was now just starting to beat again. A hot feeling spread from her stomach to her core and down her legs.

Petyr just kept kissing each thigh, every now and then softly biting her skin but nothing too much that she couldn’t handle. His goatee left a burning path on her skin and she didn’t know if it tickled more than aroused her. He pulled up her dress to rest on her waist and pushed her panties to the side again. She could see the hunger in his eyes, the way he stared at her pussy as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world and she felt herself blushing at the thought of him worshipping her pussy in some kind of a sinful altar. She had to actually stifle a laugh at the idea.

He used the tip of his tongue to lick her wet folds and she almost lost it. He had to hold her legs tightly so she wouldn’t fall and she felt her legs tremble. Petyr again licked her with the tip of his tongue and Sansa bucked her hips, making him completely put his mouth on her cunt. He didn’t back away, his mouth kissing her wet center in the most sensual way.

Sansa wasn’t much a fan of oral sex. All of her experiences were terrible and left her dry when she was ready to take a cock inside of her. Petyr, on the other hand, was leaving her impossibly wetter than she was before he started this whole torture. She felt his tongue working on her clit, sometimes going slowly and other times, speeding the rhythm. His whole mouth had captured her pussy and each time she felt a wave of wetness, he groaned against her.

Petyr searched for her hand and placed on top of his head, and Sansa took the hint. She buried his face even more into her cunt and he hummed appreciatively against her cunt.

“ _Shit.”_ Sansa hissed when he slowly sucked her clit and the two fingers that were inside of her before toyed with her entrance. She couldn’t help but thrust against his fingers, the sound of wet fingers leaving Sansa begging for more. She fucking needed to come already. “Petyr, please.”

She couldn’t believe she was begging. She could just not believe that phrase left her mouth. Did he hear it? She could bet he did. But Petyr kept fingering her and sucking her clit, ignoring that she had just begged him to come. His face stepped back from her cunt, leaving only his soaked fingers to give her pleasure. It was the most fucking gorgeous scene. His mouth and his goatee were completely covered in her juices, and she could see his erection poking his jeans.

He raised, keeping his fingers fucking her. “You have no idea how sweet your cunt is.” And he kissed her to prove how she tasted and Sansa took it all, sucking his lips shamelessly. Yes, she tasted sweet.

“But don’t go thinking you are coming tonight.” He pulled his fingers away, putting them into his mouth and sucking. “I’ll sleep tonight knowing you didn’t get to come too but was almost there. You think I didn’t hear you begging?”

Sansa wanted to punch him and at the same time, she wanted to pull his pants down and fuck the shit out of him. Fuck him until she could take the pleasure for herself. Until she came and the only thing he could do was watch her coming undone above him.

“I hate you.” She whispered but it was a lie.

“I beg to differ. The wetness between your legs says otherwise.” He mocked, raising his clean fingers. He sniffled them and grinned. “And you smell fantastic. Good thing I have these two fingers to remind me.”

“The next time I see you-” She started and adjusted her clothes. “You’re very much fucked. If it weren’t for the people outside, I’d fuck you senseless now.”

“Feeling shy right now? Go ahead, do it.” Petyr was pushing her buttons far too much right now, closing the small gap between them again.

Yes, she could do it right now and she wanted very much to erase that motherfucking smug look from his face. Still, she wouldn’t do it right now, not when Mrs. Olenna and everybody was outside. By now, her absence was starting to get odd. Sansa put herself together and slowly pushed him away. He didn’t resist and shot her a knowingly smile.

“Get out.” Sansa smiled but it wasn’t an invitation for him to stay. “I’ll deal with you again some other day.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it, sweetling.” Petyr opened the door and checked if there wasn’t anyone outside. And then, he was gone and Sansa looked at herself in the mirror. She was the face of sexual frustration and her ponytail was a mess. It took her a while before she was herself again and could leave the bathroom.

She didn’t know how long they stayed there but Sansa came out to a full animated party and saw Margs giving her The Look. Sansa looked back sheepishly at her friend and Margs laughed out loud.

“Come in here, Sans! I want to introduce you to a friend of mine.” Margaery called out loud for her and Sansa crossed a small crowd to meet Margs with a tall blonde man.

“Hey!” Sansa greeted as soon as she arrived by Margaery’s side. “I was in my room taking a phone call from my mom.” She lied shamelessly and Margs laughed.

“Well, ok, Sans. This man here is Harrold Hardying. Harry, meet Sansa Stark.”

The tall man looked at her with a surprised look. He smiled brightly and Sansa was astonished at how white his teeth were. He was a quite handsome fella. “Nice to meet you, Harrold.” Sansa extended her hand, smiling.

He took her hand and his grip was strong. “You can call me, Harry. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Margs cleared her throat. “I’m going to get a drink, I’ll be right back!”

What the fuck? Margs was going to leave her with this strange? Sansa looked at Margs, who winked at her and left their company. _Margaery Tyrell, you bitch, you are trying to hook me up!_

“When Loras said you were beautiful, he forgot to mention stunning.” Harry – _Harrold_ – complimented and Sansa felt her cheeks going hot. What the heck was happening??

“Thank you, Harry. Uh, are you from High Garden?” She tried to make conversation to feel less awkward. From afar, she saw the bitch Margs on the bar talking to other people instead of coming back to keep her company. This was definitely a set up. _Shit, shit._ Sansa always got nervous when her friends tried to make her meet guys like this. That shit never worked.

“I’m actually from the east, I was born and raised at the Vale of Arryn.” He answered and her jaw dropped.

“My aunt lives there!” Sansa remarked.

“Who is your aunt? The Vale is a small place, people know each other.” He said, smiling.

“Lysa Arryn.”

“I can’t believe it!” Harrold laughed and rubbed his forehead. “So, your family is quite powerful.”

“Not exactly. My aunt really found her pot of gold, if you get what I’m saying.” Sansa didn’t know much of her aunt Lysa but one thing she was sure was that the woman was a gold digger. Jon Arryn was already old when she met him and he wasn’t exactly the poster boy for beauty. He was actually a rather strange guy. If she married out of love, then Sansa was the queen of Westeros.

“That makes a lot of sense, to be honest.” Harrold confessed and Sansa giggled lightly. When she raised her head, she saw Petyr look at them with a rather hard look. It wasn’t as if he was completely pissed off but he didn’t seem happy. There was something cold at the way he switched his look from Sansa to Harrold. Sansa gave him a small smile but he only smirked.

_Oh, something is off._

Harrold changed the subject to something light and Sansa engaged in it. By the time she saw it was time to go home, the conversation was very much entertaining and she wasn’t feeling awkward anymore. He was actually a very cool person and was polite the whole time, seeming to be really interested in what they were talking about. Before he left, Harrold asked for her number and Sansa debated for seconds if she should give it to him, but ended up writing the number on a small piece of paper and handling to him. He smiled and kissed her hand before leaving.

Who kisses women’s hands nowadays?

Sansa brushed off the thought and saw Petyr coming towards her. He was stiff and didn’t look like the guy who had earlier put his face between her legs and made her moan. Petyr didn’t invade her personal space, preferring to be just near her enough so she could hear him whisper.

“I do hope that fucker doesn’t get in the way.” His eyes betrayed completely his coolness. There were several feelings there fighting against each other in those green-grey eyes and she decided to take pity on him. _He was jealous_.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t feel threatened.” She answered, crossing her arms. It was really a surprise to see the great Petyr Baelish trying to mark his territory. In Sansa’s head, Petyr was above all of that because he could get any woman he wanted.

“Then we won’t have a problem.” He answered back, putting his drink on the bar counter. “I should go. Have a good night, Sansa.”

She thought he was just going to leave abruptly but he took her hand and fondly caressed it. Sansa looked into his eyes and lost her breath at the intensity of them. And then he gave her a sincere smile before releasing her hand, turning around to say his goodbyes to other people who were still drinking and chatting.

Sansa was confused. She thought what they had was only casual, something fun to play with. Of course, she was highly affected by his presence and he could ask her to crawl to him and she would do it if it meant feeling his hands on her body. But wasn’t that just good ol’ teasing and sex? Was he really jealous? She had only met Harry and that didn’t mean something was going to happen even if she gave him her number. Usually they never called, never sent a message and when they did, nothing came from it except a bad date or two. Seeing Petyr looking at Harry that way shook her feelings. The idea of Petyr Baelish _having feelings_ for her made her dizzy and really, _really_ nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts, leave a message or simply follow me, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


	6. Ride with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr had Sansa at the mercy of his tongue during Loras' birthday while everyone was outside enjoying the party. But Sansa won't let Petyr get away with it.
> 
> And at the same time, Petyr starts to wonder what is really the nature of his relationship with Sansa. Is this just casual? Is there something else involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am back! I was supposed to post a new chapter on september but I went on vacation for almost a month travelling. When I came back, I had hundreds of things to organise and the story had to wait. Fear no more, the update is here. Thank you very much to everyone who has left kudos, left a comment, started to follow the story and bookmarked. It's highly appreciated, you have no idea.
> 
> My musical inspiration for this chapter is [ Crazy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMNgbISmF4I)  
> by Aerosmith.

Petyr laid down on his large cold bed with his clothes on. He could still feel the texture of Sansa’s cunt on his mouth, her desire on his fingers and the intoxicating smell of her arousal combined with her perfume. When he arrived at Olenna’s house, he knew for sure that it was the time for payback for what she did the night before. The only thing he didn’t expect was to get carried away, to be so entranced in eating her out that he considered taking her there, while she wore that cute and well-behaved dress and everyone was outside clueless to the sinful things they were doing inside.

Worse than that was how he felt when he saw a random tall blond bloke starting to get all smiley to Sansa, apparently trying to build a conversation with her. For some minutes, Petyr observed if she was comfortable, otherwise he would call Margaery and tell her to get Sansa out of there. But then, she started to smile more and suddenly, they were engaged in a conversation and she wasn’t uncomfortable anymore. This time, he wanted to go there himself and take her away.

What for? The guy wasn’t disrespecting her and as far as he could see, Sansa didn’t have any troubles with him. She was even giggling with him at some point! So why was he so damn bothered by them talking? It was just talking.

Except it wasn’t. That guy was introduced to Sansa and they were left alone. Petyr had read the signs on the guy’s body language and he even saw Margaery looking from afar, smiling at them. Her friend was obviously trying to set up a guy for her and why wouldn’t she? Sansa was young, smart, a very dedicated lawyer and was beyond stunning. Any guy could fall for her, Margaery just needed to find the right one.

But why the hell did he care? He shouldn’t, they weren’t in a relationship. Hell, they had never even had sex to begin with. And as Petyr looked to his bed, cold and lonely, he thought that maybe she would look beautiful lying there. Naked or with a cute set of pajamas, it didn’t matter, her long red hair would stand out on his white sheets and he would find that the most gorgeous view.

Tonight he wouldn’t sleep after jerking off or anything, he would sleep thinking about the way she smiled at him and how she smiled at Harry. Petyr didn’t think he could bear another man having the pleasure of Sansa Stark’s bright smile. It could truly illuminate a room. She had a particular smile for when she found the solution for a hard case. And there was another type of smile she used to deal with clients. And then another she used with her family and friends, which was Petyr’s favorite because it was from deep inside her heart.

What was happening to him? Never before he had appreciated little things about a woman like that. Maybe Catelyn Stark but it was never this big, never as if she was the only woman worthy of his attention in the world. He hated that fucker – what the hell was his name, anyway? – for being able to share with Sansa a little moment of flirtation. Petyr convinced himself he wasn’t jealous because well, he was Petyr Baelish and he didn’t know what jealousy was.

\--

He overslept completely and woke up in the middle of the bed, one pillow under his head and another above, covering him from the light. Well, good thing it was Sunday and he could just stay like this and sulk. For the first time, he had dreamed of Sansa. Petyr never dreamed and now that he did, the little minx was inside of his head!

Despite his vicious dirty mind, he actually didn’t have a wet dream. He and Sansa were swimming by an unknown lake in a hot day of summer – which was starting to get rare in King’s Landing – and everything seemed perfect. Sansa wore a white swimsuit that fit her perfectly, she had her hair held in a loose ponytail and she wore red sunglasses to protect her very blue eyes from the sun. If Petyr were to be honest, he would admit that when he woke up, he wanted to die for having to come back to reality after such a pleasant dream, where Sansa was laughing at some random joke he had told.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand and he prayed that it wasn’t work-related. He really wasn’t in the mood right now.

_Sansa: Were you angry last night?_

Petyr scratched his head. Was she talking about _that guy_ or something else?

_Petyr: About what?_

He wasn’t exactly angry about the guy, that was a strong word. But yes, he was damn bothered about it and that was eating his pride.

_Sansa: Harry._

Oh, that was the name of that sucker: _Harry_. He had to know his last name so he could know who the fuck was he and why was he so interested in Sansa Stark.

_Petyr: I didn’t like the way he looked at you._

_Sansa: What way?_

_Petyr: Like he was undressing you with his eyes. He seemed pretty interested._

_Sansa: Do I need to remind you that YOU look at me that way?_

_Petyr: Does it bother you?_

_Sansa: You know it doesn’t._

Petyr laughed softly and dropped his phone on his chest. He felt better now that she was talking to him. He was a little afraid that after meeting _Harry_ last night, she would stop giving attention to him. The phone buzzed again and when he unlocked the screen, his heart almost stopped.

Right below her last message, she sent a photo. Not just any photo. It was a photo of her in her bedroom in front of a mirror wearing a pink lingerie with tiny little black dots in it. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was looking at the phone, biting her lower lip. _Holy fuck._ Petyr didn’t waste any time and dialed her number. Sansa picked up on the first ring.

“Did you like it?” Her voice was a tease on the other side of the line.

“If I liked it? Hell, my heart almost stopped in my chest.” An exaggeration but not a lie. “You look delicious, sweetling.”

“Does pink look good on me? I don’t know if it does.” She was still playing innocent. Gods.

“You’d look better naked but pink is fine, pink is amazing.” Petyr could feel his erection pulsing inside of his pants.

“Oh, thank you, Petyr.” Her voice was cute and he could almost see the devilish smile that she was wearing while playing innocent girl. Petyr freed his cock from his boxers, slowly pumping it. Then, a wicked idea came into his mind.

“Sansa, are you still in front of the mirror?”

“No, I’m laid down on my bed. Why?”

“Let’s do something together. Take off your bra.”

He had never done what he was about to do. In terms of sex, Petyr liked things in person and in colors but right now, he couldn’t hold himself from fulfilling his need for her, even if it was just through the phone. He heard some noises and then finally her voice came to the speaker, “I took it off. Then what?”

“Touch your nipples slowly, as if it was me doing it.” Petyr didn’t hear her saying anything and he assumed she was touching herself. “You’ve gotta speak too, Sansa. Otherwise I won’t know what you’re doing.”

“I am touching my right nipple, pinching it just enough to make it go hard.” She said and Petyr could hear the desire on her voice.

 _Shit_. He grabbed his cock and pumped it, imagining her nipples on his hands, hard and demanding attention.

“How are they, sweetling? Tell me so I can imagine them.”

“They are between pink and brown. Are you touching yourself, Petyr?”

“I am.” He squeezed the head of his dick and gasped at the sensation. “Do you like that?”

“Very much.” Sansa whispered seductively. “Imagine my hands are there touching you, touching the tip of your cock and then the balls.”

If she kept going this direction, he would come and she wouldn’t, and he wasn’t going to accept that. “Fuck, sweetling. You have no idea how hard you make me.”

“And you have no idea how wet I am for you.” Sansa was the devil in disguise on a very hot red-haired.

“Oh yeah? Then take off your panties and put those fingers on your pussy for me.” Petyr heard her struggle at keeping the phone on her ear and taking off her underwear. He slowed down his movements on his cock, waiting for her to touch herself.

“I am slowly dragging my fingers across my belly and going directly to my cunt.” Petyr heard her hiss and deduced she had reached her cunt. He gripped the head of his cock. “Oh fuck, this is so good.” She whimpered.

“That’s where I wanna bury myself, Sansa. I want to feel how tight and wet you are.”

“Yes.” Sansa moaned, the most beautiful music of this world. “Are you going to put me on my hands and knees and fuck me senseless?”

“Oh fuck, yes, I will.” He sighed. The image of Sansa with her butt and pussy high and exposed to him sank into his mind. Now he wouldn’t rest until that became a reality for both of them. He just couldn’t come before she did, so he touched himself only fast enough to keep the friction. “Are your fingers wet enough?”

“Very wet.” She whispered and he knew she was going to get there soon.

“Then put one finger inside of your pussy for me, sweetling.”

“Slowly or rough?”

“How would you like to take my cock? You guide me.” He pumped his cock slowly while waiting for her answer.

She didn’t take too long to answer. “Rough. I’d love to feel you hard and fast inside of me.”

_Fucking fuck._

“Do it fast for me, baby.” Petyr demanded, going back to a faster rhythm on his cock. He imagined her sweet wet pussy being fucked by her fingers and he couldn’t hold back a groan.

“Gods.” Sansa moaned. “I’m soaking my fingers.”

“Oh yes. Imagine I’m holding your hips and slamming my cock inside of you. You feel so tight around me.”

If Petyr didn’t have control, he’d spend himself in seconds while imagining Sansa on her bed writhing with pleasure. He didn’t dare go as far as imagining his cock inside of her because that would too much for him to handle right now.

“Shit.” He heard her curse and then moan. Petyr could hear her breath becoming labored and he intensified his pumping. His cock was pulsing for her and he didn’t know how long he could make it. Sansa had to come soon.

“Come on, darling. Fuck yourself hard and good for me.” He indulged and Sansa moaned again.

“Is that what Mr. Baelish wants?” She teased.

“Yes, Mr. Baelish wants to hear his sweetling coming while she imagines his cock inside of her pussy.”

“You feel so fucking good. I can feel you grabbing my hair while your cock pulses inside of me.”

_Yes. Yes. Yes. No. No. I can’t handle this._

“Do you like being slapped? I want to slap your ass while my dick is buried inside your cunt.”

“Oh Gods, please slap me!” Sansa’s voice showed clearly that she was losing control and all Petyr had to do was push her further.

“I’m going to slap you and then pull your hair so you know who’s in charge of this. Are you feeling my fingers on your clit? I wanna see you trembling while I fuck you hard.”

“Yessss.” Petyr was amazed by how she was responding to his teasing. So, she liked dirty talking? He made a mental note to be vocal when he finally took her. “Oh Petyr, it feels so fucking good.”

“Does it, baby? Come for me. Let me feel you.” He groaned, jerking angrily his already red dick. “Sansa, you have no idea how much I want to fuck you.”

He heard her moaning on the other side and then she panted until she finally cried out.

“Yessss, fuck!” Sansa cried out over the phone and Petyr felt like the happiest man alive for making her come like this. He needed to give back too. His hands sped its rhythm and he felt his balls tighten with pleasure at her heavy breathing on the other side and the idea of her fingers wet with her juices. If he didn’t come, he would die that morning.

“Come on, Mr. Baelish, come for your sweetling.” Sansa demanded, her breathing still short from her orgasm.

Petyr didn’t need more incentives, he was already of the edge of his pleasure ready to jump. Heclosed his eyes and then his body just exploded, his hot seed squirting on his belly and hands while he groaned her named. He came with such a force that he saw black spots behind his eyelids. On the other side of the line, Sansa was praising him. Her voice was back to normal teasing.

“Yes, that’s it, Mr. Baelish. Good job.” She said softly. They remained silent for a minute before they burst out laughing.

“I’ve never done that before!” Petyr confessed while he tried to stop laughing, looking around to find a towel to clean up. He needed a shower, to be honest, so he could cool his body off.

“Me neither.” Sansa laughed on the other side and he heard noises of her fumbling with the phone. “It was great.”

“It was great indeed.” He said, smiling to himself. Who would have thought days ago that now he would be recovering from a phone sex with Sansa Stark? He wanted so much to see her right now, her fingers smelling of her arousal, her body hot from desire.

“I need to take a shower.” She whispered and Petyr hummed. “If you need anything, Mr. Baelish, you can always call me.”

This was an invitation he was surely going to use in the future. “No problem, darling. Enjoy your bath.” Petyr answered, now having his mind invaded by the image of Sansa on the shower, the water running down her body. No, he just couldn’t start imagining her beautiful tits wet with water, he didn’t need that right now.

“Bye, Petyr.” She said.

“Bye, sweet Sansa.” He replied and a few seconds later, the line was disconnected.

_This woman will be the death of me._

\--

“Good morning, Mr. Baelish.” Ros greeted Petyr as soon as she saw him exiting the elevator.

“Good morning, Ross. What is the schedule for today?”

“Samwell Tarly called asking for you to call him back as soon as you arrive. You have an appointment with Cersei Lannister at 2 pm and another one with Willas Tyrell at 5 pm. Tywin dropped these files for you.” She handed him a stack of files. “Oh, and Sansa Stark received the documents from the Braavosi company and wants to discuss them with you.” The secretary reported and Petyr raised his head from the files. Oh, so she was already there and working?

“Call Samwell and put him through to my office.” He oriented and Ros nodded her head, turning around to go back to her desk.

The Tarlys were getting into the business of bullet-proof vests and hired Petyr to help them negotiate with the market. Samwell Tarly was chosen by his father to lead the family business after he came back from the military service, retired because of an injury he sustained on battle. He was the most intelligent Tarly and Petyr was thankful that he was chosen as the head of the business. His brother Dickon was as dumb as a damn door.

When Petyr was finally free from his call with Tarly, he dialed Ros and asked her to call Sansa in. It was only 8 am, if Petyr was to be honest, he was quite impressed that she was starting to arrive before him and get ahead of him with the work. In a few years and with her family’s influence, Sansa would be on his level too. Petyr smiled proudly as he saw her red hair come into view before she opened his door.

“Good morning, Sansa.” He greeted and she smiled at him. Didn’t she look ravishing wearing a female suit? He didn’t know it could look so damn sexy on her.

“Good morning, Mr. Baelish. I’m sorry for bothering you this early, I just received the documents of the House of Black and White Inc. concerning the intellectual propriety of their product. If we file the request today, then the Sons of the Harpy won’t be able to steal their creation.” Sansa reported, opening the file from her hand and showing the documents.

 _Impressive._ He looked at the files and nodded. “What do you need then?”

“I just need you to say I can do it and I’ll do it.”

Petyr looked at his watch and then at her. “You’re wasting time here.”

Sansa smiled brightly and she was about to leave his office when suddenly she turned around again. “Oh! I nearly forgot I have something else for you!”

She walked towards him and blocked his sight with her whole body. She then took out a fabric from inside of her suit, pink with tiny black dots. For a moment, Petyr tried to figure out what was that when he remembered: she was wearing a lingerie yesterday with the same color. For the love of all the Gods, old _and new_!! Sansa leaned forward and placed the fabric on his desk, smile sinful on her lips. It was then that he recognized it as her underwear.

“I thought that maybe you’d want this as a gift.” Sansa purred. He had completely forgotten how to breathe and released a sigh. “I was wearing it yesterday while I fingered myself thinking of you.”

Sansa didn’t even have to try hard to sound sexy and to make him completely at her mercy, she was becoming so damn good that by the time they actually had their ways with each other, she would be a pro. They way she looked at him now left no room to question how much she wanted to affect him.

“Is it mine now?” Petyr asked, raising the thong with his finger and letting it fall into his hand.

“If you want it.” Sansa whispered. He gripped the material and brought to his face, sniffing it. Damn it, it still had her smell on it and his cock twitched at the idea of having this token of her arousal for him.

“Thank you.” Petyr raised her underwear to her before he shoved it into his pocket. Slowly, he backed away from his desk to show her how hard he was because of her little present and smirked proudly when he saw her eyes following their way down from his face to his abs, then to his crotch. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked, pointing at his erection.

“Oh, sir, I only meant to be polite and give you a present.” She bit her lip and he almost groaned with desire. _This is not happening_. “I should go now.”

Sansa turned around and exited his office, leaving him disorientated by their encounter. A few minutes passed before he was able to leave his office, otherwise he would be sporting a painful erection. The rest of the day dragged from one meeting to another, while Petyr practically hided himself from Sansa fearing that he would remember how she cried out over the phone when she came thinking of him and have an erection in the middle of the office.  It didn’t make anything easier that every time he thought about her, he remembered her thong was inside of his pocket, with all of her essence there only for him to appreciate. Would he even be satisfied once he had her? Petyr was starting to think maybe he would never get bored of her.

Cersei had been speaking non-stop for the last 2 hours and both Petyr and Tywin were annoyed. “I just can’t hear the name ‘Baratheon’ again! Since Robert passed away and the company went to Stannis instead to his own damn son, we have been through hell with them suing us!” She whined.

“Sansa has already cross-examined the employer again. We are pushing for a deal and surely they’ll break after the documents we’ll sent them this week.” Petyr explained for the 100th time.

“Can’t it be faster? And why was Sansa Stark assigned to this case? She’s a little girl!” Cersei clenched her fists. _Oh dear._

“Sansa Stark is a very competent lawyer from this office.” Tywin intervened, raising his voice a little. “She’s not a little girl and I won’t have you question her competence just because your boy broke up with her.”

Cersei scowled and internally, Petyr laughed. It must be very hard for the matriarch to accept that Sansa had moved on so easily from her golden boy, Joffrey, and simply focused on being a damn good lawyer. Meanwhile, her jerk son was spending the family money with whores, alcohol and parties. Petyr knew that very well, after all, he was the one who provided all those “entertainments” for him.

“I’m personally supervising this case, Cersei. We’ll push them to make a deal this week, otherwise we’ll take this to court. If we do, they don’t stand a chance.” Petyr reassured and Cersei rolled her eyes. If Petyr could, he would tell her to go fuck herself but Tywin was there and his staring was hard on both him and Cersei. Petyr sighed.

“If Baelish is saying they’ll make the deal, then he will.” Tywin said and Petyr knew that under those “supportive” words, there was an order of “do it or you’re screwed”. For fucks sake, how could anyone handle this family? Petyr looked at Cersei, who finally gave up.

“When you fix this, call me.” She said, more to her father than to Petyr.

The last meeting of the day proved to be long but at least very productive, to compensate the huge headache Cersei gave him. When he escorted Samwell Tarly out of the office, he noticed it was already dark outside and that the office was almost empty, saved from Ros and a few associates working at the library. Casually he searched for Sansa but she had already left, so he walked back to his office.

On the top of his desk, there was a stack of files with a blue note glued to it: _“I filed the request for intellectual propriety today and I called the House of Black and White Inc. to warn them that if the Sons of the Harpy release the product as well, they’ll have a lot to answer for. Jaqen H’ghar sent you a bottle of the finest arbor gold to thank for the work.”_

Petyr looked at the files on his hands and flipped through them, reading its contents. He smiled appreciatively at the way she was good with the words and how she applied the law and her thoughts. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he typed Sansa a message.

_Petyr: The wine belongs to you. You did a great job, you’ve earned it._

He only arrived at home one hour later, after stopping by a drive-thru to grab something to eat. Petyr didn’t usually eat junk food because he liked to keep fit and eat quality food but tonight he was too tired to cook anything. Sansa only messaged him when he was fumbling with the door key, trying to hold his food and his briefcase too.

_Sansa: Save it so we can drink it together, after all, you always teach me a lot._

Maybe they could drink that wine when they finally called off the bet, when they decided it was time to consummate their attraction for each other. Petyr looked around his apartment and thought that Sansa would look perfect perched on his large black couch waiting for him to come home or calling him to sit down with her, watch a movie and cuddle.

 _When did you start thinking about her more than a fuck buddy?_ Petyr laughed and shrugged those thoughts.

_Petyr: Are you at home?_

Before he could think through, he sent the message and cursed himself for being so fucking idiot. Why was he asking if she was at home? Why was he interested? Petyr put the phone away while he changed into some comfortable clothes but as soon as it vibrated, he went to see if she had answered him. Like a lovesick boy. _YOU IDIOT!_

_Sansa: No, I went out with some friends._

_Sansa: I’m about to leave, though._

Petyr felt his stomach sink a little and wondered if perhaps that fucker Harry was there too, trying to woo Sansa. No, she said she was just with some friends and that was it. Still, a part of him was bothered by the guy trying to go out with his protegee, the woman who have been driving him insane for the last two weeks.

_Sansa: Do you wanna pick me up?_

_Petyr: Where are you?_

_Sansa: Sept of Baelor restaurant._

_Petyr: Wait for me outside, I’ll arrive in a few minutes._

Petyr ignored completely that he was hungry and tired, grabbing his jacket and keys of the car. So, that meant she wasn’t with Harry and honestly, Petyr was relieved. He was also happy that her panties were still in his pocket and that now he could have some time alone with her to say how that little piece of fabric had made him horny the whole day. Damn her for being so delicious and so open to experience sex with him. A middle-aged man like him shouldn’t be allowed to be so lucky like that. Granted, most middle-aged men weren’t as charming as he was.

Thankfully, the restaurant was near Petyr’s apartment and soon enough, he could see the big sign of the place and a tall red-haired young woman standing with her arms crossed in front of the main doors. Petyr honked the horn and the woman looked directly at him, a shy smile appearing on her lips. Didn’t she look absolutely delectable? She was wearing stockings underneath her red dress and high heel boots to go along with it. Petyr felt his mouth water. Sansa crossed the street, stopping by the window on his side. Petyr rolled down his window, his mischievous smirk on place.

“Good evening, m’am.” He said and Sansa giggled.

“Just wanted to make sure it was you.” She said and walked over to the other side, entering the car. He took a good look at her, drinking in the extension of her beautiful legs, and managed to not groan when he saw her biting her lips for him. Did she know how sexy she looked when she bit her lip?

“Well, well.” He spoke, cleaning his throat. “Where are you going with such delectable stockings?”

“Going on a ride with Mr. Baelish, if he wants to.” She crossed her legs, revealing a bit of flesh where the stocking ended. He damn sure was going to take her on a ride, he would take her to the moon if she asked him to. He would fucking take her _anywhere_ , as long as she kept that teasing smile on her face, just for him.

“Your wish is an order, m’am.” Petyr answered and put the car on drive, leaving the front of the restaurant. He could only imagine what people thought of seeing such a gorgeous woman entering a luxurious black Mercedes Benz and he couldn’t help but grin at the idea of Sansa on his car every day. She did look perfect right next to him and she deserved to ride in a luxurious car.

Sansa was quiet and looking straight ahead with a small smile playing on her lips. Petyr reached out to touch her thigh, feeling the material of her delicate stockings on his hand. She placed her hand right above his, stroking it with her finger. It felt intimate, as if they did that every single day, as if she was used to be by his side on this car and have him stroke her thigh. And he felt a strange contentment at that prospect.

Petyr drove until they reached Casterly Rock and only stopped when he found the almost isolated park he liked to visit every now and then. It was rare to see someone here and the tinted windows of the car would give them enough privacy. He killed the engine and turned around to see Sansa looking at the city lights from above.

“When I was younger, I always thought about living downtown in Kings Landing. I hated living in Winterfell, so suburban and far away from where everything was happening.” She started saying, still looking outside.

“Do you still hate Winterfell?” He asked.

“No. After I went to live downtown for Law School, I realized that I was very much a Winterfell girl and that was where I belonged.” She turned to look at him and he smiled warmly.

“I always dreamed of Kings Landing too.” He said. “But I was born in a very poor and dangerous neighborhood and getting out of there was the only way to survive.”

Sansa looked at him with interest. “I’ve never been near the Fingers.” She confessed.

“It’s an ugly place with nothing for you.” Petyr shrugged. “You aren’t missing anything.”

“Does your family still live there?” Sansa took his hand on hers and he relished the feel of her skin on his.

“I have no family left.” Petyr answered and heard a little “oh” from Sansa. He smiled anyway. “My mother died when I was very young and my father, after I went to live on Riverrun.”

“That’s when you met my mother?”

Petyr raised his eyebrow, surprised. “Yes. Did she tell you about me?”

“When I started working with you, she told me that my grandfather helped raise you.”

“Oh. So she didn’t tell you I was actually a foster child?”

Sansa’s eyes widened and she started shaking her head. At first, she was surprised, then her expression dropped and she was sad. Finally, she looked at him ashamed. “Does that mean you are my uncle?!”

Petyr looked at her dumbfounded and then laughed. “No! What? No, no, sweetling.” He reached for her hand and she didn’t resist.

“But if my grandfather…” she started and the words died on her lips.

“He took care of me until I was a teenager. After that, I went back to live in foster care.” Petyr explained, trying to shake the idea of him as her uncle off his head. It was bad enough he was her mentor at the office and trying to get into her pants, he didn’t need to make it worse by adding “potential uncle” to the equation.

“Plus,” he continued. “I was ‘like’ a brother to your mother but never actually a brother. We spent years without having any contact and now we are more acquaintances than anything.”

He saw her breathing more relieved and he felt a rush of relief go through him too. For the first time, he hadn’t lied to convince someone of something – he and Cat weren’t actually brother and sister. They weren’t even friends, only work colleagues. In the past, he had been in love with her and she never returned any of his affections. He nearly died for her. She didn’t care enough to look for him. It took him years to let that go and now he only looked at her as the woman who used to be such a playful and imaginative child. She was polite to him and, sometimes, even warm, much to his surprise.  

Sansa must have heard the wheels turning inside of his head for she reached to touch his cheek, her warm skin on his making him dizzy. “Stop whatever you are thinking, I understood everything.” And then she leaned forward, capturing his lips with her pretty mouth.

Petyr let go of her hand and reached for her hair, interlacing his fingers on her long red locks and pulling her to him. Sansa led the way on their kiss, dictating the rhythm and biting his lip when he tried to overtake the control. She was sweet and yet, sensual enough to show him exactly what she wanted. Petyr could get lost in this kiss and he wouldn’t mind. Just feeling how smooth her tongue was, how her lips fit his as if they were made for each other and her hands caressing his hair, his nape and neck. Slowly, he broke the kiss and reached for his pocket, taking off her panties.

“You have no idea what this did to me.” Petyr said, raising it to her. “I had to spend the day trying to forget it was in my pocket, only to remember again and fight an erection.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, batting her eyelashes. No, she wasn’t. “I just thought it would be a good present after the orgasm you gave me yesterday.”

“Oh, was it good?” His hand went from her hair to her waist, teasing the skin there. “Tell me about it.”

“I made a mess on my fingers.” Sansa answered, raising her fingers in the air. “I came so hard that my clit was sensible an hour later.”

Petyr chuckled. “An hour later? Wow, better than I thought.”

“Yes.” She whispered. “I don’t know what’s going to happen when I come with you present, I think I’ll make a mess out of you.”

His breath caught and if he didn’t have the amount of self-control he had, he would have just ravished her right there without a second guess. Petyr unfastened his seatbelt and moved to the backseat, pulling Sansa by the hand to follow him. She ended up landing on his lap, her butt pressed against his erection while her thighs became more exposed because of the brisk movement.  This time, Petyr was the one who started the kiss, pressing her down to his groin.

Sansa started grinding on him and Petyr groaned, moving his hand to her hair and holding her head still while his tongue explored her mouth. She clutched his shoulders and pressed her body harder against him, moaning against his lips. Petyr broke the kiss and looked at her blue eyes.

“Gods, you are truly gorgeous.” He whispered and Sansa smiled, caressing his hair. Petyr closed his eyes at her touch and hummed in pleasure when she started showering little kisses all over his face. Sansa gave him a final kiss on the cheek before starting to slide down his body, meeting his interrogative stare with a smug look. She kneeled in front of him and Petyr immediately understood. _Shit, Sansa._

Her small hands went to his belt, slowly unbuckling it before she reached for the button of his trousers. Sansa freed his erection, grabbing it with both hands. Her face was pure sin and she looked almost anxious for him, licking her lips while she pumped his cock, the wetness of the pre-cum already soaking the head.

“Grab my hair. Not too hard, not too loose.” Sansa demanded and he threaded his hand on her nape, moving up to grab her hair. Sansa moaned lowly, approving his hold.

She wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick, sucking it clean from his desire before he felt her tongue circulating the glans. Petyr was trying his best, he really was but he couldn’t avoid groaning and hissing at the feeling and image of Sansa sucking him.

Kneeled in front of him.

In his car.

It was truly beautiful, her pink lips around his cock, stretching enough to take him fully. He knew he wasn’t the biggest but he was big enough to make the scene obscene and he thrust his hips only enough to see his length go that inch deeper inside of her mouth.

“Yeah, Sansa.” He groaned when he felt his dick hitting the back of her throat. Sansa bobbed her head and he felt that sensation of something tight on the tip of his cock over and over again. She didn’t pull away or expressed any type of discomfort, and kept taking him that deep until Petyr was panting and she slowed her movements, retreating her mouth until only his tip was inside of her mouth.

“Taking me like a fucking pro.” He complimented, hoarse from desire. Sansa’s tongue traced the extension of his cock and found his balls, licking them to an almost painful level of pleasure. Petyr tightened his grip on her hair, watching her mouth disappear between his legs and her intense eyes hold his attention and desire. It was all too much, he was too horny and her tongue was too demanding on the most sensitive spot of his balls. Sansa’s mouth moved, this time taking his cock again and bobbing her head energetically.

Petyr rolled his eyes at the feeling and dropped his head, letting Sansa feast on his cock as she eagerly sucked him until he was panting with desire. He let himself enjoy the moment, the feel of her delicious mouth and soft lips touching where he was the most sensitive, the feel that she desired him enough to want to suck him this skillfully. It was just too good not to be carried away.

Except now he felt his need to come approaching quickly.

His hand on her hair tightened again and he tried to call her attention, but she was focused on her task. “Sansa.” Petyr didn’t exactly call her name, he basically _moaned_ to get her attention. But of course she wouldn’t stop, she wouldn’t acknowledge him. She was lost in the feel of him.

“Sansa, you have to stop. I’m going to come.” He complained. He wanted to fuck her tonight, wanted to feel her underneath that dress and he couldn’t just come like this. Sansa acted as if she hadn’t heard him, her mouth still sucking, sucking and sucking his length. “No, Sansa.” Petyr complained again and she groaned. Frustration.

“Baby, no…” Petyr tried to push her away but Sansa gripped his hips and increased her movements, matching her mouth with her hand pumping his dick. The pressure was too much – his body was on fire and he felt his breath catch on his lungs when finally he let go, the orgasm hitting his body so strongly he shuddered and gasped her name.

Petyr shot his seed on her mouth and Sansa drank him with gusto, her penetrating eyes watching him trying to regain control of his body, now shattered by the force of his undoing. Sansa had just dominated his desire for her and, consequentially, his body, taking whatever she wanted from it. He felt dizzy by that thought, that Sansa had such a strong force that she could make him come like that, as if it was super easy. Petyr wanted to say that she was the first woman who ever made him come through oral sex but she wouldn’t believe in him.

“Are you OK?” Sansa asked after he took his time to recompose. She was supporting her face on one of her hands and she looked sweet, as if she hadn’t swallowed his seed a few minutes ago. _That’s the beauty of the sin when done by such a striking lady._

“I think so.” Petyr managed to answer, caressing her cheek. “I’m not a young man anymore, though.”

“You’re not that old, Petyr.” She joked and kissed his thigh. Sansa got up and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I have to go home.”

Petyr’s face dropped and he felt suddenly too naked. He wanted her to stay longer, maybe go to his place and spend the night, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. After all, they still had that bet going on and she had gotten her revenge for that day at Loras’ birthday. Why didn’t that make him feel alright with her leaving already, though? He should feel motivated to strike back, to torture her for having the guts to finish him off in his own car, his territory, where he was supposed to be the one corrupting her. Instead, he felt the need to hold her to him and appreciate the moment.

Sansa seemed surprised when he turned to hold her against his chest, her hands wrapping around his torso. Gods, she smelled so good and felt so soft that Petyr was sure he would melt if he stayed like this for too long. He broke the embrace and she went for his lips, placing a sweet kiss on it.

“I really need to go.” Her voice was soft and he understood how much she was resisting him. If he could, he would persuade her to stay until he recovered from his orgasm but she wouldn’t let him fuck her. It wasn’t part of their deal. Maybe it was time for them to call off that shit and just let things happen. He had enjoyed the teasing so far and how she felt while begging for more and then, on the other moment, dominating him, but he was anxious to consummate this. Consummate her desire and her need for sex, for him.

Petyr kissed her, passionate and drunk on her smell. “Sure, I’ll drive you home.”

If anyone had told him that one day he would drive Sansa home holding her hand the whole time, he would have said that person was delusional. But still, here they were, holding hands a block away from her house, parking the car so no one would ask why was she arriving at home this late on his car. Petyr kissed the back of her hand, letting his lips stay a little longer on her skin. Sansa reached out for him, kissing him fully on the lips, backing away only to nip his lower lip. He groaned, feeling his erection stirring inside of his pants. The effect this damn woman had on him, for fuck’s sake!

“Good night, Petyr.”

“Good night, Sansa.”

As Petyr saw her leaving the car and walking towards her house, a thought hit him right in the fucking face like a massive punch: _I am in love with her!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts, leave a message or simply follow me, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


	7. A dangerous package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the quality blow-job Sansa gave him, Petyr prepared a special surprise for her. This was going to be his last blow and he would make it worth. Is she going to be prepared for it?
> 
> Sansa also starts to wonder what's really happening between her and Petyr, while at the same time dealing with Harry taking interest on her. Does Petyr feel the same? Does he want just sex? Ir Harry maybe the right guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a nasty writer's block towards the end of this chapter and I didn't know how to finish it properly. Wrote it once, erased it; wrote it twice, erased it again; finally I decided to take a little break and boom, the chapter was done. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> My musical inspiration for this chapter: [ Blow by Beyoncé ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIELYkfoKy8)  
> 

Sansa was starting to feel really strange about Petyr. She had entered this “journey” thinking it would be nice to get some action, maybe have sex with an older man or prove Marge wrong. The thing is, Sansa was not only being proved wrong but also starting to think maybe this wasn’t just about sex. Worse than that, she wasn’t sure if he was there just for the sex too.

She left Loras’ party with Petyr’s reaction to Harry on her mind, the way his eyes were conflicted and _jealous_. Sansa felt honestly sick in the stomach at the idea of Petyr developing feelings for her. But did she want something more? Was she prepared for a relationship? Reason told her that a guy like Harry would be more suitable for her than Petyr, but her body said that Petyr was the one because she had never felt this level of attractiveness. It was too much. She felt sexy, she felt desired, she felt that she could do anything.

Then on the next day, she tried to break the ice between them with a photo of her in lingerie. Petyr liked it so much that he called immediately and that was when she had her first experience with phone sex. At first, she was skeptical it would be pleasant for her but when she heard him saying he was touching himself, a fire ignited inside of her body and she found herself touching her cunt desperately. _Gods, I need him inside of me!_ Her inexperience didn’t stop them, as she felt more and more horny, she started to feel confident to say things that were on her mind, all the dirty things. Petyr responded so well to her that she came alone with the idea of him orgasming because of what she was saying.

Sansa had still to strike him back for daring to eat her out on Loras’ party and she had the perfect idea. If this was a year ago, she would feel so ashamed for dropping to her knees inside of a car and sucking a man off. However, Petyr felt good and smooth, and she found herself enjoying more and more of his taste each time she flicked her tongue around his length.

Now she was 100% sure: his nickname had nothing to do with his cock. He was thick and bigger than the guys she had been with before, and Sansa took her sweet time with him. It amazed Sansa that she could feel so horny while giving him a blow job, so in need to have him touching and fucking and squeezing her. When he asked her to stop, she knew what she had to do and she was more than eager to give him an orgasm. She felt incredibly naughty while he spilled inside of her mouth, moaning her name.

He looked completely spent and it was all because of her.

Sansa couldn’t hold back from a smile spreading on her lips right now as she remembered the vision of Petyr Baelish on the backseat of the car, legs spread and cock red from her sucking, trying to regain control over his body. But as he drove her home, Sansa felt again the feelings shifting between them. Petyr was more affectionate and she felt more at ease around him. _That’s intimacy growing._ She left his car feeling very light-headed and when she sank on her bed, all that she could think of were his grey-green eyes staring intensely at her while she gave him pleasure and the way he kissed her goodbye. If she didn’t have to wake up early on the next morning, she would’ve stayed. Leaving the car was too damn difficult.

But as she arrived home that night, she noticed Harry had sent her a message, asking her to go out with him someday. She didn’t say yes straight away, instead she asked what kind of a date he planned to take her on. The truth was that she was interested on Harry but not that much, not on the same level she was interested on Petyr. She didn’t want to fool herself, though. They had never really talked of much else besides sex and work, so how was she supposed to be feeling like this about him?

Harry or Petyr? Grrr, why was that so difficult to choose?

Sansa grabbed her phone and for minutes debated whether she should send Petyr a message or not. She wanted to maybe talk about something besides sex but didn’t know where to start, so she settled with: “ _Petyr, do you like music?”._

Sansa looked at the message and facepalmed – _REALLY SANSA? -_  before she saw that he was writing a reply. She expectantly waited for him to just tell her to go to sleep or be completely rude but when she saw his message, a smile emerged on her lips.

_Petyr: I love it. Planning on using music with me the next time?_

Oh my, he was… adorable? No, _charming_. And handsome.

_Sansa: No, but that’s a good idea. I was just curious._

_Petyr: If you are more curious, I can tell you my favorite band. Only if you tell me yours._

_Sansa: I’m not giving you weapon to use against me._

_Petyr: You can tell me the type of music you like._

_Sansa: You can guess._

_Petyr: Hip-Hop? Pop? Maybe Lady Gaga._

_Sansa: Lady Gaga is great. I’m more of a rock chick, tho._

_Petyr: You’re so full of pleasant surprises, Sansa._

_Sansa: Are you going to tell me your favorite band?_

_Petyr: U2._

_Sansa: I can’t believe it!! It’s my favorite band too!_

_Petyr: It looks like we have more in common than you thought, right sweetling?_

_Sansa: ha-ha. I thought maybe you didn’t like music._

_Petyr: It’s one of the things I love the most._

_Petyr: Of course, that comes after eating a certain red-haired out._

Sansa giggled at his message and imagined them on a couch, Petyr sucking her while they listened to something they liked.

_Sansa: That gave me a nice image in my head._

_Petyr: I’m here to serve, my lady._

_Petyr: If someday you want to go out with me to enjoy some cover bands…_

_Sansa: You already know I want it._

_Petyr: Great._

She bit her lower lip on the prospect of going out with him to enjoy a fun evening with beer and lots of music. Petyr didn’t look like the man who enjoyed going out to watch cover bands perform, so elegant and serious the whole time, and Sansa smiled at that little piece of information she extracted from him. With time, if he wanted to, they could know about each other’s taste more and more.

Oh Gods, why was she fooling herself this way? No way in hell he was interested in a relationship. Possibly he just wanted a fuck buddy and she was there willingly offering herself. So, in the end, she couldn’t complain because until 2 weeks ago, she wanted to just fuck him too. No big deal. Sansa had to snap out of it and start thinking of it as it was – casual – or else she would get her feelings hurts because of expectation. She always created too much expectation.

The first person Sansa saw on the next morning when she arrived at the office was Margaery, who had a huge grin on her face.

“Sansa, Sansa…” Marg chanted her name, wrapping her arms around Sansa.

“What is it?” She asked suspiciously, looking around and noticing a lot of people were staring at her. “Did something happen?”

“You should go to your desk and see it for yourself.” Her friend said and she walked towards her desk.

On top of it, there was a big bouquet of red flowers with little dots of glitter on it and a small card attached to it. Sansa felt her face burn with shame and sat down to look at the card addressed to her.

_“Good morning, Sansa._

_I hope you like flowers. I saw them and they immediately reminded of you._

_Harry.”_

_What the fuck…_ , Sansa instantly thought and searched for Marg, who was bent over the half wall that separated their desks _._ “How did he know I worked here?” Sansa asked.

“I may or may not have told him that bit of information.” Marg replied, touching the flowers and taking some glitter from it.

“You shouldn’t have.” She reprimanded her friend.

“Why? He is a nice guy and he’s into you, I don’t see what’s the problem with him sending you flowers.” Margaery argued, pointing at the flowers.

“Because-” Sansa pulled her friend closer. “If you don’t remember, I am having a type of affair with Petyr.”

“Sansa, are you taking that seriously?”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought it was supposed to be only about sex.”

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Sansa answered and Marg raised her eyebrows. “Things are more complicated than that. Either way, it wouldn’t be fair with Harry.”

“You’re not dating Harry or Petyr, Sansa. There’s no problem with going out with Harry to see if you like him or not, and there’s no problem with fucking Baelish.” Her friend whispered, trying not to catch more attention. “Unless you start a relationship. Before that, you’re a single woman.”

“That’s not right, Marge.”

“Are you and Baelish serious? I need to know.” Marge brought a chair and sat down next to Sansa. They were practically communicating with lip reading because no one could even listen a word of that conversation.

“We are not serious but Marge, he has a problem with Harry flirting with me. He has said so.” Sansa confessed.

“What did he say exactly?”

“That he didn’t like the way Harry looked at me, as if he was undressing me.”

“Interesting.” Sansa looked at Marge, who was holding her chin and thinking.

“What?”

“Look, Sans, I love you. If you think something is going to come out from your ‘thing’ with Baelish, then go for it, but be careful. Don’t rule out Harry just yet.”

“I’ll consider it.” Sansa answered, kissing her friend’s cheek. Marge smirked and stood up to leave her side but quickly turned around.

“Oh, don’t forget tonight there is a dinner with everyone from the office. 8 pm.”

“Sure.” Sansa said but her mind was far away. What if she was wrong about Petyr? What if his jealousy was only because he didn’t want to lose sex with Sansa? After all, that’s what she has offered him. What would happen after that? Would they continue to have sex until someday he found someone younger or maybe Sansa found a guy she wanted to be with? Or after sex, they would never touch that matter ever again. That would be wiser for both of them - act as if nothing of that had ever happened and go back to their lives. In the middle of that mental chaos, Sansa barely remembered to send Harry a message to thank for the flowers. It was only polite, of course. Honestly, she liked the flowers but it didn’t affect her as much as it would have affected maybe a year ago. Or maybe before Petyr had come into the scene.

Later, when Sansa left for lunch, she found Petyr on small restaurant next to the office, the one she used to eat every day.

“Hey Sansa.” He called and she went to his table. “Join me.”

“Hey. I didn’t see you around this morning.” Sansa sat across him and noticed he was wearing a striking navy-blue suit with a see-through white shirt. It contrasted beautifully with his grey-green eyes and silver-ish hair.

“I left early, I had to finish some business this morning. It’s good that I saw you today because we got ourselves a deal on the Baratheon case.”

“We did?! Oh, finally!” Sansa sighed and Petyr assented.

“They called me this morning, very early. I want you there to close it, after all, it was your work that broke down the testimony.” Petyr seemed sincere and she accepted the praise with a small smile. She asked for her lunch and by the time it arrived, they had already changed the subject from work to movies.

“I always thought you were a fan of romantic comedies!” he protested, laughing.

“You’re an asshole! Just because I’m a woman and young? I love, just love, dramas, especially the ones set during war.”

“You’re always so full of surprises, my dear.”

“And I always thought you liked action movies.”

“No, you didn’t. Thrillers and mob related movies are just so me.” Sansa giggled and felt his leg touching hers. Was he… caressing her underneath the table?

“You’re saying as if you were a criminal.”

“You never know, Sansa.” He said mysteriously, and took a sip of his water. Sansa snorted.

“Yeah, right.”

She finished her lunch and they drove to their meeting. Sansa was quite surprised, to be honest – the deal was really, really lower than she expected. The lawyer tried everything he could to keep the case going but as Sansa broke down the employer’s testimony, it became extremely weak. If his lawyer didn’t offer a deal or accepted one, he was going to lose the case and also be sued by the Baratheons. They took a low deal and everybody kept their mouth shut, the Baratheon company saved its money. Sansa smiled as she saw their deal being signed by all the parties concerned.

Petyr looked at Sansa with great appreciation and she took his hand when the door of the car was closed. “You’re a genius.” He said and raised her hand for a kiss. She smiled coyly and squeezed his hand.

“I was told that you received flowers today.” Sansa turned her head to look at him but she couldn’t read his expression. Was that… apprehension? He didn’t seem angry and neither sad, just… apprehensive. She couldn’t lie, otherwise it would ruin their relationship, as strange as it was.

“Yes, true.”

“Were they from Harry?”

“Yes, they were.”

Petyr sighed and she felt his grip tighten, “I am going to ask again – is he going to be a trouble for us?”

Sansa didn’t know exactly what that question meant. If he was talking about only the sex, of course Harry wasn’t a trouble. She was 100% determined to get into his bed because Gods be good, she was going insane for him. However, if he was talking about something more, she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure of anything right now. Harry was her teenage dream – but Petyr was her adult reality, one she actually enjoyed pretty much.

She decided to stick to a half-truth, “No, Petyr.”

He kissed her hand again and stared intensely at her. “I wish I could kiss you.” Petyr smirked and she saw the struggle behind his controlled expression, his desire that was very much a mirror of her own. Sansa leaned and gave him a peck on the cheek, almost sliding her lips to find his. They couldn’t do any of that here or else he would smudge her lipstick and she didn’t know if they were going to be able to stop. The car came to a stop and Sansa looked outside to see that they already were in front of the office’s building.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you here. I have other meetings to attend this afternoon.” Petyr was still holding her hand and she looked at where they were joined, wondering how in the hell she fell in love with him like this.

“Sure. I have to finish with the files on my desk.” Sansa replied and was about to leave when he pulled her to look at him.

“Will I see you tonight?” His eyes were directed towards her lips and she licked them.

“Maybe.” Sansa teased.

“Not planning on going to the office dinner tonight?”

“Don’t get your hopes high, Mr. Baelish.” There wasn’t a shred of doubt in her mind that she was going to that dinner tonight, especially because he was going too.

“Well, if you decide to go-” He took a small package from his pocket. “Use this for me.”

Sansa took the package and looked at it for a moment. What was it? She looked back at him and he had a playful smirk on his lips. _He’s up to something, this bastard._ “Sure.” She answered and left the car, hiding the package on her jacket so she didn’t draw anyone’s attention.

 _Those are panties!_ , was what Sansa discovered when she found the chance to sneak into the bathroom hours later to reapply makeup and fix her hair before she went to the restaurant. It was a simple black underwear, comfortable and a little bit thicker than the ones she usually wears, but it fit her perfectly. She adjusted the material over her ass and pulled down her skirt, smoothing it. Why would Petyr give her an underwear? Didn’t he like the ones she wore? Was this especial? Did he want to make some kind of game tonight? Either way, if he wanted to do something tonight, she was going to be more than a willing participant. So far, Sansa hasn’t been disappointed with any of the teasing he was submitting her to.

When Sansa arrived at the restaurant, she noticed there was a space between Marge and one of their co-workers. Right across them, there was Petyr, chatting with them over something she didn’t know. The table was full of people and they hadn’t already ordered food, only water, wine and beer, from what she could gather from the glasses. Margaery saw her entering the double doors of the place and wavered at Sansa to approach their table.

“Good evening.” Sansa greeted and some of them raised their glasses, others said “hello”. Petyr gave her a sly smirk and she felt her cheeks burning. He was openly teasing her. At a restaurant. In front of everybody. _Gods, this man is a fucking bastard._ But Sansa wasn’t a fool, she wasn’t going to be at his mercy when she could play the same game.

“Mr. Baelish, it’s such a surprise to see you here surrounded by associates.” Sansa remarked, taking her seat to her best friend. Marge gave her a sideways look, burying her face on her glass of wine.

“Sometimes it’s good to be around your team, especially tonight.” He answered, pretending to be making small talk.

“Tonight?” Sansa inquired, looking at Margaery and then at Petyr again.

“Mr. Baelish was telling us he bought his senior partnership this afternoon.” Marge answered for him and he gave her his full-on smirk.

“Oh.” Sansa whispered. “Congratulations, boss! This really calls for a celebration. Waiter, bring us more wine.”

The waiter brought the same wine everyone was drinking and they cheered when the bottle was summoned on the table. Petyr grabbed it and served her, and she took a sip, licking her lips to catch a drop of the liquid that threatened to ran down her chin. When she raised her eyes, she noticed Petyr was looking intently at her lips, ignoring completely the other people around them. Nobody – except Margaery – noticed them eye fucking each other and they only stopped when Marge nudged Sansa on the ribs, making Sansa break eye contact.

“Ouch!” Sansa complained. Marge leaned on the table to take the bottle of wine.

“You two, please behave!” Marge warned them and Petyr laughed softly.

“I’ll behave if she does.” Petyr said and Marge huffed. “What? Your friend is not the little angel you think she is.”

“How dare you?” Sansa mockingly protested, frowning.

“Don’t fall into his trap, Sans.” Marge reprimanded her. “Go, drink.” Her friend filled her glass again and Petyr kept looking at her with a smile on his face. For a second, Sansa completely forgot about the fact he was her boss and that she was confused about her feelings for him, and the hope of something significant with Harry. When Sansa was around Petyr, the weight of the world ceased to exist.

The waiter came with their meals, courtesy of the Lannister & Stark firm, and the empty bottle of wine was put aside in order to attack the food. Sansa noticed she had enough of drink for tonight and focused on having dinner. Her co-worker next to her, Jeyne Poole, started a conversation with her about the new clothing line from Ellaria Sand, focused on summer dresses and bath suits. Sansa wished they had long summers to enjoy those clothes but Kings Landing was starting to get colder and colder each day. She observed on her peripheral vision that Petyr was talking to a couple of associates about his career and giving some tips.

Then, she felt something _vibrating_ under her. More likely, on her _PANTIES._ She hadn’t sat on her own phone, had she? Sansa searched through her purse to find out that her phone was safe on one of the pockets and apparently not vibrating.

And the vibration showed up again, only this time it didn’t stop. She looked around, panicked, feeling it spread through her cunt and reach her clit. One look at Petyr and she completely understood everything – this was a vibrator. _He_ had given her a _vibrator._ Not only that, the motherfucker went far enough to ask her to use it _IN PUBLIC_. The nerve, man, the _fucking nerve_! He definitely bought a vibrator modern enough that he could control it on his phone and she couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.

Of course, she could raise from the table and walk towards the bathroom, take it off and throw it in his face. But could she, really? Her legs would probably give away and she would collapse on her floor, _having an orgasm_. The feelings started very low and built up, making her toes curl. _Gods, gods, gods._

Her clit was vibrating hard enough that she knew she was going to feel it even afterwards and her underwear was soaked enough to leak to her skirt. Sansa tried to maintain her composure, acting as if there wasn’t a damn vibrator in the middle of her legs, its intensity being increased. Jeyne looked at her quizzingly when Sansa started to drink water compulsively and stopped paying attention to the conversation.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sansa all but whimpered. “I’m on my period and I think a nasty cramp has just started.”

“This is terrible!” Jeyne sympathized, squeezing Sansa’s hand. “If you need medicine, I have it in here.”

“That would be good.” Sansa answered and gasped when again the intensity increased. _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck._

Sansa turned to look at Petyr, who was pretending to pay attention to the conversation involving him but was actually smirking and appreciating the dirty work he was doing with her. She didn’t need to be an expert to read that he was enjoy it the shit out of her suffering.

She felt a wave of pleasure starting to build on her cunt and gasped, clasping her hands on her knees for support. It all went unnoticed to people on the table – except for Jeyne, Sansa and now, Margaery.

“What’s happening, Sansa? Are you feeling well?” Margaery’s soothing voice came on Sansa’s ear.

“Just cramps, Margaery.” Jeyne answered for her and Sansa couldn’t see Marge’s face, but she heard her voice on her ear again.

“You don’t have cramps, Sansa.” Her friend whispered. “What’s happening?”

 _Gods, I’m going to fucking come!_ Sansa tried to breath in order not to moan loud but it was getting so difficult, she was so wet and pulsing on that vibrator, _because_ of that vibrator and its steady torturous vibrating rhythm.

“There’s-” Sansa started and licked her dry lips. “I’m using these panties…”

“Huh…” Margaery replied, showing she was following Sansa’s line of thought.

“And Petyr gave them to me earlier…”

“Ohhhh shit.” Margaery concluded and laughed. _Hard_. Tapping her shoulder, Marge whispered on her ear, “Is there a vibrator inside of those panties?”

“Yes, I think so.” Sansa practically moaned her answer. Her friend giggled again and reclined on her chair again, not a bit worried about what was happening.

“Jeyne, where is that medicine for cramps? Sansa needs them.” Marge called for the woman beside Sansa.

“It’s here somewhere…” The sound of keys, paper, things wasn’t enough to distract Sansa from the imminent orgasm she was reaching. “Found it!”

And there it was, that crushing feeling of release, as if her body was trapped somewhere and now, finally, _finally_ , she was being able to breathe, to break free. Sansa’s legs trembled with the intensity of her orgasm and she bent over a little so she could take wave of pleasure that over and over and over again from her cunt to her whole body. It hurt quite a bit, if she was being honest. Trying to hold back an orgasm actually made all of her muscles ache. On top of that, she could feel the flood of her juices soaking her underwear to the point she knew it was all ruined, that she had ruined the vibrator.

Only now she noticed that the feeling of vibration had stopped.

When Sansa raised her head, Margaery was holding a pill of Advil on her hand with a small appreciating smile, while Jeyne looked worried. “It’s alright, Jeyne.” Sansa muttered. “Sometimes I have these waves of pain.”

“She’ll be fine now.” Margaery said. Her friend’s eyes said everything she needed to know – she was pretty much enjoying the fact that Sansa, the well-behaved Sansa, had just orgasmed in a restaurant because of a vibrator being used by no other than the man on the opposite of them, who had crossed his legs and watched their interaction. He made it seem like he was worried but Sansa could see how his breath was short and that he was constantly tapping his fingers on the table, as if holding the urge to touch her or reach out for her. He saw everything – from the moment she started struggling with her pleasure to the moment she succumbed and orgasmed. He had enjoyed breaking her in front of everybody.

But Sansa needed to get up and breathe and clean herself and just splash cold water on her face. “Excuse me.” Sansa said. “I have to go to the loo.”

“I’m coming with you.” Marge said more to Jeyne than to Sansa. Nobody, _nobody_ , paid attention to what happened to Sansa. She thought that everyone would be staring at her but they kept drinking and talking because, for real, people are used to women having major cramps and who cares, anyway? But if they knew she was actually having one of the best orgasms of her life, well, that would certainly have drawn some attention.

Sansa went straight to one of the cubicles, locking herself there. She needed to pee and to clean the mess that her panties had turned into.

“I-” Sansa heard Marge starting but she cut off her friend.

“Please, Marge. It’s embarrassing.”

“How come? You had an orgasm because of Baelish and he was on the other side of the table! That’s pretty impressive. And creative.” Marge reasoned.

“I don’t do these things.” She complained, trying to dry herself a bit. She was awfully sore.

“Obviously he likes pushing you to do them. You enjoy it.”

Sansa didn’t reply, too concentrated on investigating the panties Petyr gave her. She was so naïve, oh Gods. How didn’t she notice that the part in the panties that was thicker was hiding a small but effective vibrator? It was soft and smooth, she wondered that maybe it was thick because of the material.

She came out of her cubicle to find Marge leaning on the sink, looking at her with a smug expression. “I think I won a certain bet.”

“Oh, please, Marge. I haven’t fucked him.” Sansa went to one of the sinks and dived her hands in cold water.

“Come one, with that look, he’s never letting you go before giving you a good fuck.”

“Marge!” Sansa groaned, looking at her friend.

“Stop being a child.” Margaery approached her and fixed Sansa’s hair. “He made you cum with a vibrator while you were at a dinner. He’s a hell of a perverted man.”

“Stop it!” Sansa smacked her friend’s hand from her hair and turned to give her a small smile. “Was it too ridiculous?”

“What? You cumming?” Sansa nodded.

“It was intense, I thought you were going to die.” Sansa chuckled and Marge went on, “But he seemed to appreciate it very much, he couldn’t take his eyes away from you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Marge confirmed. “Let’s go, we can’t stay here forever.”

Sansa felt extremely light once they returned to the table. She promised Jeyne she would be okay and towards the end of the evening, more bottles of wine were emptied. Petyr didn’t drink more and neither did Sansa, but Marge and the other associates were having an excited conversation about books and didn’t see how much they were drinking. Major hangover for the whole young lawyers’ staff of the building, apparently. She looked at the other side of the table and saw Petyr moving his lips – _“Do you want me to get you home?”_

 _“Yes.”_ She moved her lips in reply. First, he got up and then she followed him, and they waved goodbyes to the remaining people on the table, who were drunk enough not to bother with them. The cold air of Kings Landing hit her face and Sansa wrapped her arms around herself, hiding her hands.

Petyr’s car was just around the corner and Sansa appreciated very much when they got inside, and the cold air ceased to burn her face. “Gods, this weather…” She complained.

“And according to the predictions, it’s going to get worse.”

Petyr started the engine and pulled away, hitting the road. Sansa often checked Petyr driving – she found him very attractive behind the steering wheel, so serious and alert on what was happening on the road. It also made him look more elegant, if that was even possible. He noticed her staring, she knew it, and he didn’t say anything because probably he enjoyed being appreciated. A man like Petyr doesn’t dress this sharply and acts so elegantly if he doesn’t have the desire to call attention to him. Honestly, Sansa could admire him for hours and hours, and never get tired of it.

But, as good as observing him was, she had to talk about the damn vibrator. “You know I hate you, right?”

Petyr chuckled. “No, you don’t. Are you going to tell me you didn’t know those panties were a vibrator?”

“Erm, no.” Sansa answered honestly. Petyr looked surprised at her and then laughed hard.

“This is better than I thought!”

“Stop it, Petyr.” Sansa crossed her arms and looked away. The car stopped somewhere that, at first, she didn’t recognize but when she observed the trees and the setting of the place, she realized they were at Casterly Rock, on his favorite isolated park. A rush of excitement ran through her body.

“You have no idea how much I loved watching you cum in front of me.” Petyr whispered, leaning forward to caress her cheek.

“You’re the devil.” Sansa laughed but she was silenced by his lips on hers, hungrily claiming her mouth. She melted on his kiss, letting him lead the way this time instead of trying to have control too. It all paid off – his tongue explored her mouth with such precision she wondered if Petyr wasn’t trying to memorize every single corner and it was so alluring that Sansa felt herself getting wet again. No one ever kissed her to this point. It was utter madness.

His lips descended to her lower lip and he nibbled it softly, “Get in the back.” Petyr demanded and Sansa snapped her eyes open. So, he was in the mood of bossing around? She liked it. Sansa took off her shoes, unfastened the seat belt and crawled to the backseat, while Petyr waited to join her.

“So, where were we?” He said as he seated in front of her. “Oh yes, I was going to taste you after that delicious orgasm.”

Petyr pulled her to laid down on the leather seat and raised the skirt to her hips. “The little devil.” He petted her panties, first where the fabric touched her groin and then sliding down to her wetness. One of his fingers sneaked into the side of her underwear and found her entrance, teasing it slowly.

Sansa thought she heard him whispering _Fuck_ but with the level of teasing, she couldn’t really distinguish things. He gripped the sides of her underwear on her hips and pulled it down, exposing her wet cunt to the air. “You know-” Petyr started saying, looking at her. “You have the most gorgeous pussy in the world.”

“Gods, Petyr!” Sansa giggled, hiding her face.

“It’s true.” He purred, lowering his face to her center. “It’s in my face, I can see it properly and I’m a good pussy judge.”

“Are you? Have you seen that many?” She propped on her elbows to see that nasty, nasty man staring at her pussy with adoration.

“Yes, none was as pretty as yours.” And with that, Petyr’s tongue found her clit, giving it a good lick. Sansa had to bit her fist so she wouldn’t moan _too loud_. Impressively, she was still very sensitive from her orgasm and each lick he gave on her pussy made her want to scream. She pushed her hand on his hair and buried his face even more on her wetness, hearing him groan while he drank and drank and drank her arousal. Sansa wasn’t sure what time it was, except she _needed_ to cum soon.

“Petyr, take me out of this misery.” Sansa pleaded and he sped his rhythm, inserting two fingers inside of her and moving them to the speed of his tongue. She was going to _fucking_ die there! “YES, PLEASE!”

But before she was sure her heart was going to stop, her orgasm came. And it came like a wrecking ball, Sansa was sure she had soaked the seat and his mouth and everything, because she wouldn’t stop shaking and getting wet and moaning his name and clutching his hair. When Petyr came back to look at her, she saw that his goatee was soaked with her cum and that he looked so picture of desire.

Petyr raised his body and unbuckled his trousers, freeing his cock in one movement. “Give me one reason not to fuck you.” He teased her entrance with the tip of his dick, slowly going up and down but never putting enough pressure to actually sink into her. Sansa couldn’t even speak yet after that second orgasm.

“You can’t do it now.” Sansa whispered and the growl that came from Petyr’s mouth wasn’t human.

“Of course I can.” He stubbornly answered.

“No, you can’t. I forbid you.”

“Why?” His voice was strained, as if he was in real pain, and Sansa almost took pity of him. Almost.

“Because I don’t want it to be in a car, I want you to fuck me properly.” Sansa reasoned and he stopped moving.

“You’re right.” He said and put his cock away. “Gods, _you_ are the devil, Sansa.”

“And you love it.” She retorted, pulling him for a kiss. This time the kiss was sweat and she tasted her own desire on his lips and tongue. Sansa caressed his short hair, that had more shades of silver than she thought and was very soft to the touch, and he purred into her neck in pleasure. She didn’t know how long they stayed there but it was long enough for him to be soft inside of his pants, which meant he had regained control of his emotions. _Good, it would have been a pity to be fucked in such an uncomfortable place_.

“Let me take you home.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

As Sansa took off her clothes to get into shower an hour later, she noticed that his perfume had spread all over her body and clothes. It felt so good to know that they had been so intimate to the point she was smelling like him. Did _he_ smell like _her?_ Sansa hoped so, the idea that he was home and maybe thinking of her because he realized his clothes had her smell made her heart beat faster. Margaery was right – she was never going to leave this whole situation without Petyr having sex with her. Tonight had made that perfectly clear in Sansa’s head, because if it hadn’t been for her convincing him, Petyr would have desperately fucked her there in the car.

She grabbed her phone and texted Margaery before she cleaned the traces of Petyr Baelish of her body.

_Sansa:_

**_Scoreboard of the bet_ **

_Sansa: 1_

_Margaery: 5 or 6_

_Marge: 5 or 6? How have I scored so many points in the matter of days?_

_Sansa: You have no idea._

_Marge: Considering the vibrator today, I think I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts, leave a message or simply follow me, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


	8. The Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time we saw these two, Petyr gave Sansa a special gift: a public orgasm that knocked her off her feet and almost caused her death, if Margaery wasn't there to help. Cause of death: orgasm provided by the one and only Petyr Baelish.
> 
> But enough is enough and Petyr is done with this game. He is feeling threatened by Harry Hardyng's constant presence in Sansa's life and Petyr is going to make sure she becomes his woman. But they work together, so how will they deal with that?  
> In other words, the chapter in which Petyr stops fooling around and sets his goal to win Sansa over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, we are only 2 chapters away from the end! I can assure you this will be worth it and soon they'll get what they want/need.

Petyr was fucking pissed when he heard Sansa had received flowers at the office. He knew exactly who had sent them and the idea that _that motherfucker_ was actually courting her made Petyr murderous. And what made him even angrier was that he never thought about courting her, as if he took her for granted. OK, she had willingly started to mess with him but that was only sex, it didn’t mean she would be around for something more. Did she know he wanted something more with her? He hadn’t said it and obviously she went searching for someone who could her “more”.

_You fucking idiot, you’re letting her slip through your fingers._

And what if she loses interest on him before they even have sex because he’s not even trying hard? Of course, he had been giving back sexually but nothing more. Not even a dinner invitation, flowers, jewelry or anything. If that _idiot_ was good in bed too, well, Petyr was screwed. He could kiss Sansa goodbye because she wasn’t going to give him a second look. And Petyr did want Sansa to give him a second look, he wanted her next to him, someone with whom he could share his victories and memories and everything. Petyr wanted Sansa Stark in his life and he was going to fight for her.

Except there was a problem: she was one of his associates and Cat’s daughter. He simply couldn’t have a relationship with her while she worked under his tutelage or he could say bye bye to his senior partnership and possibly his job. That would ruin all of his life plans, the same ones he wanted to share with Sansa. The only solution for that problem was to put Sansa under Varys’ tutelage, so this way they wouldn’t have to work together. He would have to do the same thing with Margaery so it wouldn’t raise suspicions.

\--

Petyr sat down on the chair and looked at the menu. He had set a meeting with Yohn Royce, owner of one of the biggest enterprises on the pharmacology business, who was interested in Petyr’s representation. They had been having problems with investors and Mr. Royce had heard how good Petyr was at dealing with companies – outside from the legal affair. Petyr had researched the whole company through his contacts and had already found out all the problems that was making the man lose money.

“Mr. Baelish?” He heard a strong voice calling and he turned to his side to see a tall man with white hair.

“Mr. Royce?” Petyr raised his chair and extended his hand for the man. “I hope this place is good enough for you.”

“It sure is, Mr. Baelish. I’m sorry for the delay, I was stuck in this godsawful traffic. Kings Landing used to be peaceful.”

“Oh yes, a long time ago. Please, have a seat.” Petyr gestured to the chair in front of him and he sat down. As he did so, he froze in place when he looked beyond Mr. Royce and his eyes laid on a tall redhaired wearing a beautiful white bodycon dress that made his mouth water. He didn’t need to wait for the woman to turn around for him to recognize that it was Sansa, her unmistakable hair held in a ponytail like a tamed flame. Next to her, a blond man talked to the waiter and he recognized as Harrold Hardyng. _Ah, this is fucking great._

“Shall we order?” Petyr heard Mr. Royce’s voice and looked at the man holding the menu on his hands.

“Definitely.” He answered, forcing himself to not let his mind wander. They ordered wine, steak for Mr. Royce and fish for Petyr, who was afraid of eating anything heavy while the jealousy was consuming him alive. There was such an uncomfortable feeling in his gut that he wanted to just leave. He couldn’t, though. However, he could refrain from looking at her constantly and seeing Harrold fucking Hardyng going out with _his_ girl.

“So, Mr. Royce, I’ve been looking through the board members of your company and you have serious problems.”

“Really? What kinds of problems?” Royce took a sip of his water.

“One of your board members used to sleep with one of your investor’s wife and that’s why he is not spending money on you anymore. Another board member is trying to actively sabotage your relationship your other investors. So, you see… You’ve been losing money quicker than you are profiting.”

When Petyr finished talking, he noticed the waiter arriving with their wine and his soon-to-be client waited until the wine was poured into his glass to drink its content with a single shot.

“So-” the man started talking, clearly distressed. “What is your solution?”

“I can help you get rid of your two traitors board members and get new and better investors.” Petyr suggested, this time letting his eyes wander to Sansa on the other side of the restaurant. She was looking at him while harry seemed to be choosing something from the menu. Petyr smirked and was rewarded with another smirk from her. What a fucked up situation they found themselves in. There were several restaurants in Kings Landing but of course they had to be in the same one, with him at a business meeting and her going out with the man Petyr wanted to see vanished from the face of the earth, if he could.

She looked so gorgeous and it was difficult for Petyr to force himself to focus his attention back to Yohn Royce, who was busy sipping more wine and thinking.

“You seem nervous, Mr. Royce.” Petyr observed, drinking a bit of the wine.

“Who are the board members causing trouble?” Royce asked.

“I can’t tell you that before you hire me, after all this is my specialty – finding out information most people don’t know where to look.”

“No, of course, Mr. Baelish. I’m just angry at the prospect of any of those people betraying me, I’ve known them since we were little kids.”

“Unfortunately, betrayal comes from places we least expect from.” Petyr reasoned, noticing the waiter arriving with their food.

Now that the man was going to busy himself with his food, Petyr would have more opportunity to watch Sansa on her date. She laughed at something Harry said and he saw the jerk hold her hand, caressing it. Petyr’s stomach dropped at the intimate touch the fucker was giving her. It was supposed to be him there, not this idiot who clearly was making his way towards her heart. Petyr looked at his food and felt that if he took even a small bite, he was going to throw up. He raised his gaze and saw Harry put his other hand on her cheek, tenderly massaging it, and his heart fluttered when she raised her gorgeous blue eyes to look at him. Was she enjoying it? Petyr wanted her to hate her date with the son of a bitch but clearly, he was nice to her.

The beast inside of him wanted to stride towards their table and kick the bastard out of there. The reasonable side of him said that she was single, that she had the right to go out with another guy until she actually committed to him. And Petyr had every intention of winning her heart.

“So, can we close the deal?” Petyr focused his attention back to Yohn Royce, who had already finished his meal. The man grabbed a napkin to clean his mouth and pointed at Petyr’s food, untouched. “You haven’t eaten a thing.”

“I don’t usually eat when I’m doing business.” Lie, the disgusting feeling of jealousy lingering on his tongue was making impossible to eat tonight. He prayed that the wine he had drank wouldn’t be an issue. “I prefer to close this deal tomorrow morning in my office.”

“O.K.” Royce began. “Then I’ll be at your office first thing tomorrow morning with our financial records and sign the contract.”

“Fair enough.” Petyr answered. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sansa leaving the restaurant with Harry and when he turned to look at them, he met Sansa’s eyes. He couldn’t quite understand all of the emotions she was displaying but she looked a bit uncomfortable. Had that jerk done anything to her? He pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted his driver outside.

_Petyr: There is a redhaired woman in a white dress leaving the restaurant with a tall blond guy. Follow her and make sure she gets home safe._

Petyr only hoped that Sansa didn’t have sex with Harry tonight. _Please, Gods, I’ve never asked for anything_. It physically hurt him to imagine his Sansa sucking that guy’s dick and letting him lick the pussy Petyr wanted to claim as his. To imagine the whole situation happening was… ugh, disgusting.

“I’ve just sent a word to my secretary and I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow. 8am sharp. Don’t miss it If you still want to keep your company.”

“My company is very important to me, Mr. Baelish, that’s why I’m hiring the best.”

Petyr smirked. “Good. Oh, and don’t tell anybody about this conversation. Trust me, from night to day, they’ll kick you out of your own company.”

“Sure. Nobody knows I am here.”

Petyr arrived home an hour later after finding a cab. He saw three messages on his phone, two from his driver and one from Sansa. First, he checked the ones from his driver.

_Lothor: He took her home._

_Lothor: She is inside already, safe._

He smiled knowing that probably they only shared a kiss and Petyr could live with that. Then, he checked her message.

_Sansa: I’m home safe, no need to send your driver to check that out. I didn’t fuck harry._

He would have felt embarrassed if he was like most men but he wasn’t like most man.

_Petyr: I just wanted to make sure you arrived safely at home._

_Sansa: You are jealous and it’s showing._

_Petyr: I’m not dignifying that statement with an answer._

_Sansa: No need to._

Petyr wanted to reply back but he refrained from doing so or he would probably say too much and he didn’t want to do that over the phone, through messages. Tomorrow he would answer her and put the cards on the table.

\--

“Good morning, boss.” Ross greeted him when he left the elevator. “Mr. Yohn Royce is waiting for you.”

_Oh, so he is worried._

“Good. Sent a word to Varys, I want to talk to him after this meeting. Thank you.”

Petyr walked to his office and found Yohn Royce fidgeting in his seat.

“Good morning, Mr. Royce.” He offered a polite smile to the man. Royce, on the other hand, offered a very nervous smirk.

“Good morning.” Royce answered tightly. “Last night I received a message from one of my investors.” He raised his phone so Petyr could read it.

_“I’ve had enough of your company. I’m out.”_

Petyr looked at the name on the screen. _Xaro Xhoan Daxos_ , _famous rich man who likes to invest on new business for fun._ “Call for a board meeting. Let’s remove those two weeds from the garden. Give me the phone of this investor and I’ll talk to him today.”

“Sure, here.” Royce searched in his pocket for something and took out a card from it, handing it to Petyr. “I’m counting on you to solve this problem, Mr. Baelish.”

“Please, call me Petyr. And don’t worry, I’m not only going to solve your problem but I’ll make you even richer.”

If everything went well, he would solve Royce’s company problems by the end of the day. If not, then by tomorrow. He knew enough secrets about the treacherous board members to quick them out of the company for conspiracy and put new ones there. And then he had the perfect person to make new investments on Royce’s business.

As Petyr left his office later that morning, the first person he saw was a fat bald man wearing a teasing smirk.

“You wanted to talk to me, Petyr?” The eunuch’s voice was dripping with a smugness that Petyr didn’t want to deal now.

“Yes, Varys. I was thinking about doing a job rotation with our associates. I’ll send you Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark, and you’ll send me Jojen and Meera Reed.”

“Oh? And why would you give up your two best associates for me?”

Petyr rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe the man was thinking this was some sort of scheming. _Not that I’ve never done that before but now it’s not the case. Don’t make my life difficult, eunuch._

“I am taking your best associates as well, I have new cases coming this week and they could all benefit from new experiences.”

“If you say so.” Varys answered, shaking his head. Petyr wanted to laugh at the man for being so insufferable like that.

“Great. I’ll send Sansa and Margaery over to your office and you’ll send Jojen and Meera to mine.”

“Of course, they’ll meet you today.”

Petyr knew the eunuch would use that opportunity to try and spy on him and he would have to be careful around Jojen and Meera. He walked away from Varys and went straight to find Sansa and Margaery on their desks, working. He noticed how pretty Sansa was today but repressed that thought – he just couldn’t distract himself, not now that he had everything settled for them to get involved without problems. He couldn’t risk that.

“Good morning, ladies.” He greeted and Sansa’s ocean-like eyes found his, almost making his mind go blank.

“Good morning, Mr. Baelish.” Petyr heard Margaery’s voice and forced himself to stop staring at Sansa.

“Good morning, Mr. Baelish.” He then more saw Sansa’s lips moving than heard her voice. _You moron, focus._

“I have something important to talk to you.” Petyr took a good breath and sat down on an empty chair by Margaery’s cubicle. “I talked to Varys this morning and we decided to switch teams for a while, so you two are going to work with him for a period.”

Petyr could almost hear the _“what”_ on Sansa’s expression. Margaery remained neutral but she was looking at Sansa and he was pretty sure she was trying to figure out what had Sansa done. They were facing this as a punishment and he was actually flattered.

“Did-” Margaery started but Sansa made the question for her.

“Did we screw something up?”

“No, of course not! You two are brilliant.” Petyr quickly clarified. “Varys and I just thought that it would be productive if our best associates had more working experience with other senior partners.”

“Oh, O.K then.” Margaery seemed relieved but a bit suspicious. He could deal with all of that later.

“Varys is waiting for you at his office.” Petyr indicated the corridor to the eunuch’s office. Margaery got up but Sansa stayed, angrily looking at him.

“What did I do?” She asked. He wanted to explain that he was doing this for the both of them, that it wasn’t a punishment, it was actually a solution for all of their problems but he just couldn’t talk about that at the office.

“We’ll talk about that later, Sansa.” Petyr whispered and her eyes looked murderous. _She’ll understand._ She nodded and turned away from him, stomping off. He sighed and returned to his office. He had a lot to deal with today before he could explain himself to the woman of his dreams. Right now, he planned to give Jojen and Meera a lot of work so he could go out to fix Royce’s business.

\--

_Petyr: Meet me at the garage in 10 minutes._

Petyr knew Sansa was angry at him, he wasn’t even sure she was going to answer him, let alone meet him. He looked at her direction when he left his office, she was reading a file and didn’t look up from it. _Shit_.

He waited by his car and when he was sure she wasn’t going to show up, he heard her heels clicking on the floor and smiled at the sight of Sansa walking towards him.

“I thought you weren’t going to come.” He said silently.

“I wasn’t going to, Petyr, but then I remembered all the times we were together and I just-“ Sansa gulped and nodded her head. “I hate you, I hate being weak like this.”

Petyr opened the car door and gestured for her to get inside. “Let me take you for a ride.”

“Where?”

“You want to know more about me, right? The best way is showing you.”

She looked suspiciously at him but got into the car anyway. Petyr walked over to his side, taking the wheel and driving them to the city. He had planned on showing her The Mockingbird, his sex club that he had left for Olyvar to take care on the last weeks while he pursued Sansa and made sure he got senior partnership at the firm. Now it was time to get back in control of his club. Petyr had thought this through and if he ever wanted Sansa by his side, she would have to know what he does backstage, how he gets to know every weakness of the main CEOs of the companies they represent and how he has even Tywin Lannister in his hand. If she didn’t like it, then he would know their romance would never go far.

Petyr stopped the car near the entrance of his club and turned to see an alarmed Sansa. “Why am I here?”

“So, you know this place?”

“I heard Joffrey talking about it with Ramsay once.”

“Then you know what is it about.”

“Are you into sex clubs, Petyr?”

He had to laugh at her question but stopped when he saw that she was dead serious about it. He nodded, “No, I’m not.”

Sansa crossed her arms in front of her chest, becoming defensive. “Do you want to have a threesome or some sort of thing? I’m- I’m not into that.”

“Neither am I, Sansa.”

“Then what is this?”

“It’s my club, my love.”

Sansa’s eyes widened and she looked at the building, then at him again. Petyr opened his door and gestured for her to leave the car too, and they entered the club. He chose the elevator at the back that took them directly to his office so no one would see her there. He had made sure the place provided privacy (besides pleasure), including for him, and that way he could come and go without anyone noticing him. The elevator had a special code for each area and only him and Olyvar had those codes. Petyr had another code for a part of the building that had a small apartment and only he possessed that code. He typed the code that would lead them to his office and they entered the elevator.

“You lead two lives, I don’t know how you do it.” She remarked and Petyr smirked. “But wait, it wouldn’t look good for your image as a lawyer if people saw you here.”

“Oh my dear, that’s why I have Olyvar. These last weeks were a bit busy and he is my assistant, he takes care of the business while I’m away. Plus, you think people don’t know what I do? Of course they do. The thing is, Sansa-”

Petyr led her to his office that had a huge glass wall that displayed the main hall of the club. “I know their secrets and they are far worse than mine.”

Sansa’s jaw dropped and Petyr’s smirk widened. She looked as people downstairs talked, drank and flirted. By the bar, he saw Olyvar instructing the barman and pointing to Joffrey Baratheon, who was accompanied by his body guards. Sansa’s eyes followed the Baratheon boy and she nodded her head. “Why are you showing me this, Petyr?”

“I want you, simple as that. And if I want to have anything serious with you, then I’ll have to show you who I really am. I use this sex club to exploit every single weakness of the people we represent and the people who go against our clients.”

Her eyes found his and they were big, blue and so surprised. “You want me in your business?”

“I want you to understand the dynamics.”

“Then why did you put me to work with Varys?”

“Because we can’t be seen working together and having a relationship. It makes things messy and we’d lose our jobs because of it.” He reasoned and he saw the light bulb switching on inside of her head. Petyr thought she looked so pretty with the club’s red and green lights reflecting on her face and eyes. But man, when did she ever look ugly in her godsdamn life??

“You are right.” She whispered and walked towards him, pushing his body until his ass hit the table. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips found his mouth, passionately chasing a kiss and taking him by surprise. Petyr embraced her waist and pulled her to him, crushing their bodies together. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he wanted so much to feel her naked, pet her nipples and hear those sweet whimpers of her.

He grabbed her and turned around, this time pressing her against the table until she gave in and opened her legs to welcome him between them. His lips made a wet path on her neck, going down on her torso while unbuttoning her shirt to show her white bra underneath. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her skirt rose enough to stay around those delicious thighs, almost near her underwear. Petyr took off her bra and wrapped his lips around her nipple, and Sansa hissed, grabbing his hair.

“Fuck, Petyr.” She moaned and he let go of her nipple.

“Stop going out with him.” Petyr whispered against her skin.

“What?” Sansa asked weakly, tugging at his hair. He rose from her chest and pressed a kiss behind her ear.

“I want you to stop going out with Harry.” He whispered on her ear. Sansa went serious looking at him, assessing his expression, his eyes and Petyr tried to kiss her but she pulled back.

“Are you serious?” She asked. Petyr nodded affirmatively.

“You are really serious about a relationship with me.” She said.

“I said that earlier, that’s why we are here.”

“I just-” Sansa sighed, caressing his hair. “I’m just really surprised. This began as a bet and look where we are now.”

Petyr laughed, kissing the bridge of her nose. “I know, I’m surprised too.”

They looked at each other – Sansa was naked from her waist up while Petyr had a painful bulge in front of his trousers. They looked the picture of madness but also of two people lost in each other. He wanted to fuck her, he really did, but now he felt like this wasn’t right. At least not tonight. Harry had taken her on a proper date and that’s what Petyr would do as well, he wasn’t going to be that type of jerk that gave in to his cock’s desires.

“Would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?” He asked, grabbing her bra and giving it back to her. She looked a bit confused at him and he kissed her fully on the lips. “I want this.” He gestured to her body and at them. “But I want to take you out for dinner first.”

Sansa laughed. “We had already done so many things to each other, fucking is just another step forward.”

“I know, my love, but didn’t you once say that you wanted me to fuck you properly?”

“You can fuck me properly.” Sansa argued, turning around to press her ass on his cock. “See?”

Petyr held her waist and helped her rock her ass against his erection. “That’s what you want? To be bent over a desk and fucked senseless?”

“Yes.” She moaned while his fingers chased her wetness. He moved her panties away and sunk a finger inside of her, making her call his name.

“Aren’t you just delicious? You’re so wet for me and I haven’t even put my cock inside of you.”

“Please, Petyr.” She whined, pushing back against his finger. “I want your cock.”

He was aching, to say the least. He was about to combust and it was going to be all this woman’s fault – her pussy was the one to blame too. Petyr inserted another finger inside of her and she clenched around it, milking all the way down to his hand.

“Sansa-” He hissed, thrusting his fingers into her entrance.

“I hate you.” Sansa complained and Petyr laughed. “Don’t laugh, you bastard!”

“You were the one who started this bet, Sansa.” Petyr whispered on her ear.

And then he remembered he had a vibrator in one of the drawers of his desk, one that he bought years ago and never got to even unpack it. Without taking his fingers from her cunt, he reached for the drawer with his free hand and found the package inside of it. It was fucking difficult to unwrap the damn thing while he had his fingers buried inside of her and a painful erection but he finally held the toy in his hand, switching on.

When he placed the vibrating toy on her clit, she tried to flinch from him but he held her still and he was rewarded by a long moan from her. “That’s it, my love. Let daddy feel you cum on his fingers.”

“Daddy-” Sansa whispered weakly while he kept the pressure on her clit.

“Yeah, your daddy.” Petyr whispered on her nape, biting the flesh right under the hairline.

He didn’t have to do much and she was already cumming on his fingers, her legs shaking from the force of her orgasm. Sansa was knocked out and laid on top of his desk, her ass high for him to see properly her little damp cunt. It was a vision of heaven and he had to fight with every damn fiber of his body not to drop his pants and thrust into her. Patience was always rewarded, he knew that. Petyr crouched in front of her cunt and gave it a little kiss, startling Sansa.

“Petyr.” She giggled and he slapped her ass cheek. “You are very good at deceiving me.”

“I wouldn’t call it deceiving.” Petyr gave her another playful slap. “But yes, I had to tame you a bit.”

Sansa stood up and fixed her panties and skirt, while he tried to adjust himself inside of his briefs. She smirked and traced a finger in front of his pants but he caught her hand. “Oh, come on.” Sansa pouted.

“Tomorrow night, 8 pm. Tell your mother you won’t be home until the next day.”

“Will you abduct me?” She teased. He brought her body to him, his hands tight around her waist.

“I am going to fuck you the whole night, Sansa. The bet is over.” Petyr crashed his lips to hers, biting her lower lip.

It was difficult to see Sansa leaving his car later that night, her tight skirt hiding all the places she willingly displayed for him and he felt like the luckiest man alive. Petyr couldn’t wait to see her in his bed naked and waking up next to him, her eyes filled with sleep, her hair a mess. It left him weak to think this beautiful woman had even given him a second look. It was easy for Petyr to charm women into his bed and into his life but Sansa wasn’t an ordinary woman, she just shone above everyone and now she was _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts, leave a message or simply follow me, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
